Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons (Ninjixya Doragonzu To Akuma)
by SakuraDoragosu9274
Summary: Sakura Haruno, weak girl who wanted to play ninja, and that's not true. But, what if she was meant to be a true powerful bloodline Shinobi? With Dragons and Demons involved and missing parents gone, best friend and classmate of Naruto and rival of Sasuke, can this life be any crazier? -full summary inside-
1. All right at the beginning

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**Author's note:**

**This is my first fanfic and it is based on Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Fairy tail( Fairy tail's magics, not its character! Maybe some of the Dragon's name. ) Sakura Dragular is my OC. And I made my OC from Sakura Haruno's characteristic and her life, so I though, " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS CHARACTER!? CAN'T FEMALE BE COOL AND STRONG LIKE NARUTO AND THE OTHERS?! " So I make this OC so that it can be view more like Sakura Haruno and in my liking and please, no flame! I will be adding more than coolness and the feeling of being on the battle lines other than on the sidelines so hope you like the fanfic from the very beginning of Naruto's journey to becoming who he is but Sakura will be the heroine and the main character of the story and I'm talking too much! Start!**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**Summary: **

Sakura Haruno is just a normal girl who's best friend is Naruto and rival is Sasuke and everyone says that she's too weak to become a ninja just like Naruto. But, what if being a Shinobi is in her blood? And she's a very extra-ordinary person than anyone in the world? Oh, did I also mentioned that she's not a human at all? ( Sakura does not have a inner at all but she might have something or someone like Naruto. ) And I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Fairy Tail. But, I do own my own OC and this is my story after all.

**Chapter 1**

** All right at the beginning. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A very familiar blonde kid sat at his normal sit in his homeroom class, grinning so wide that his cheeks hurts but he ignored it, cause today is a very special day. Instead of his normal green goggles, it's replaced with a special looking forehead protector. His dream to become Hokage is a step closer as he finally became a full pledge Shinobi of his village, Hidden in the Leafs. It might be a crapy name for the village but it's history and records of special Shinobis, not to forget the powerful clans living here, are what makes the village a very special place to be born and live in.

As the blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki, giggle happily to himself as he waits for the other graduates and his Sensei to come into the homeroom and say the boring good-bye announcement to them, he was also wondering when his favourite and only best friend is going to come here. Suddenly someone sat on his desk and spoke to him, it sounded more like disgust or disbelieve, "Hey Naruto! What are you doing here? Only graduates are suppose to be here!" He look up and he growl in annoyance, they have eyes and yet they can't see what's on his forehead, what's wrong with them? He press his thumb on his forehead protector and said loudly, "Hey! Can't you see the protector?"

The random classmate of his widen his eyes and stuttered, "Y-You pass? I believe that you would fail again."

"Not this time though."

The familiar voice rang across his ears and it brought happiness to his whole being, he peek over the boy's shoulder and yelled, "Sakura-Chan! You're here!" Sakura smiled when she saw spiky blonde hair in view, it always make her happy to see someone who cares for you and also suffered just like you and felt the same pain, they shared the common thing and stick together to change the result from the worst to the better. The village treated Naruto like he's just a dirty pet while they treat Sakura like an outcast, they met when they were running away from some of the villages who are trying to beat them to death. They saved each other and chat about things like what they like and what they don't like, they also chat about why the villagers are treating them badly.

Once the Third Hokage found them dirty and bloody, he demanded them to go to the hospital to get healed while he give some of the villagers some 'important' lecture about treating someone of their 'own' kind like dirt. Sakura knew the real reason why they hated Naruto, she sense the Kyuubi in him but yet, she never distance herself from Naruto. Instead, she get close to Naruto, closer then the Third Hokage or the Ayame and her father at Ichiruki's. She knew that Naruto's going to hate them and let Kyuubi free and she, for once, is scared about what's going to happen to Naruto. Naruto is just like her, all alone... No parents... And no friends at all.

One day, she decided to change it and decided to become Naruto's best friend and his mostly like bodyguard from the bullies at the academy, they aren't scared of Naruto, but they are scared that Sakura would beat the crap out of them. She was the only one who's able to kill a wild bear who happens to get into the academy training field without the Senseis noticing it, while she was trying to kill the bear to protect Naruto, who ran to it recklessly just to defeat it since Sasuke was shivering and couldn't move from his position. Naruto would try and beat Sasuke in at least one thing that he's good at. And just when Naruto managed to get away from the bear's reach, the brown big animal decided to catch his next prey in sight, Sasuke. Ino then was cling to Sasuke for her dear life, since she likes Sasuke a lot and became his No.1 Fan girl, she also became the bear's going-to-be-lunch.

Sakura sighed as she ran to the frighten duo before the bear, thinking that this is troublesome, she aimed the kunais at the bear's legs. The bear stopped as it yelped in pain, Sakura managed to get in front of the bear with her speed and kicked it in the stomach, send it flying towards the tree with a smash. The Senseis watched everything when they arrived at the rooftops of the academy, they saw Sakura saving Naruto, Sasuke and Ino and they were surprised by her speed that are in the level of a Chunin. Not only that, they were surprised that her powerful kick managed to send the bear flying a few miles away from the rest of the frighten students. They went and asked their students if they're hurt or not, suddenly they heard a crack sound, they turned their attention to the bear and the smashed tree. The tree cracked again and finally fell over while the wild big brown beast fell on it's front.

After a while, they decided to cancel the practical test for today and immediately get their students to safety, Sasuke was growling at Sakura who check on Naruto for injuries, Ino was yet again fuming that the pink haired outcast was getting her crush's attention and tried to yell at her but a familiar roar stopped her in her tracks. Ino and Sasuke turned to the sound and found the bear's paw is getting close to their figure, Iruka, their Sensei, tried to get them but he saw something that made him impressed and amazed.

A familiar pink managed to get onto the bear's back and swing her bloody kunai, the ones that pierced the bear's limbs, before they know it, the bear's paw was in front of them, a few centimetres away from their foot. And something landed a few miles away, they turned to look and saw the bear's head lying there with blood pooled below it. "You're okay?" Sakura's voice got their attention and saw her face with some of the bear's blood on it, she just just got of the bear's back and Naruto came to her and asked her if he could teach her how to do that 'cool' move. Iruka sighed as he finally get all of his students to safety, the Third Hokage was relieved yet surprised that her new favourite child managed to handle a wild bear like it was just a dummy, he laughed and said that she was special, just like Naruto, but in a very different way.

The other students and Senseis of the whole academy saw this and was surprised and amazed by this, they kept praising Iruka for having such a talented and yet a very brave and helpful student in his class, they were either happy or jealous. Iruka answered them that she didn't do anything doing practical but she aced through her paper test, one of the Senseis suggested that maybe someone have been training her secretly, but Iruka just denied, and said that she's far too lazy, more lazy then the Nara heir, to do anything like that. Naruto got close to her and Sakura taught him the basics and the tricks to ace through the paper test but he still failed. Sasuke made her his rival on the very same day that she killed the bear and saved him, he refused to admit that a _girl_ saved him, especially a girl with _pink _hair, that's the stupidest thing to tell his parents. Ino helped her fend of bullies of Naruto's, she said that that's for saving both her and her raven haired crush that day, but she kept getting closer to the pink haired girl. And let's just say that one day, Ino fully became Sakura's best friend.

Back in the academy, Sakura and Naruto sat beside each other, but something bothered Naruto so much that he kept muttering something under his breath. Sakura, getting worried about this, asked, "Hey Naruto, what's wrong?" He turned to look at the pinkette and grin, a fake one, and replied, "Nothin'... Well, there is something... Teme's beside you and I don't like him that much. Why do you have to sit _next_ to him?"

Sakura sighed and said, "If I don't, you'll end up fighting him and might... _kiss_ him in the face, full on the_ lip_?"

"Sakura-Chan! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe someone just push you towards him and that starts a 'fan girl and Naruto riot'?"

"Sakura-Chan! That won't happen!"

"Well, for safety reasons... Just for safety reasons..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"**Now, for the teams..."

"This is really boring! I better pr-"

"Naruto! Keep quiet! I wanna know which team I'm in." Sakura harshly whispered to Naruto as she put her hand over his mouth from talking much.

"Well, you'll be in my team of course!"

"Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!"

"See! I'm so good at looking at the future!"

"Yup, and you know what's going to happen?"

"Hm... Nope."

"Well, Sasuke is second rookie of this year's class along with me in first place and you're last."

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Let me finish! A master prankster, a talented, prodigy, weird pink haired girl along with a stick-up-his-ass chicken ass- I mean Sasuke, Uchiha prodigy and you get...?"

"... I dunno..."

"A weird, crazy and very powerful and strong Team 7! But, I really don't know who's our Sensei so we really don't know if weird or crazy is going to fit in though."

"We can wonder later! Let's get ramen... After this of course."

"Listen, you are all Genins. You all have completed your academy years here but don't forget that this is not the end of your career. Anyways, be back here after lunch to meet up with your team and your new Jounin Sensei, Okay?"

"Hai Sensei!"

After that being said, the first one to actually get out of class for lunch is not Choji mind you, it's a wild yet hungry Naruto dragging a confused Sakura along the way to Ichiruki's.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I finally rewrote this and now to focus on the other chapters from chapter 2 to chapter 5 or 6. So, it's be confusing for the new readers out there so try and wait, don't scream, don't pull your hair out until it becomes like Sasuke's chicken or duck butt ****hair style, and please try and enjoy this. PEACE!**


	2. Introductions of Team 7

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey yo people! I'm back with Chapter 2! Hope this goes well as Chapter 1. When it comes to stories, I suck at it. On with the story! **

**Bold – Dragon / Demon Talking**

_Italics – Thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics – Shouting or Yelling/ Jutsu**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**_

_**Summary: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN FOR THE SUMMARY! IT DOESN'T EVEN SOUND SO COOL IN THE FIRST PLACE! And please R and R! Just PLEASE! I'M ONLY IN MY YOUNG TEENS! Seriously!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Introduction of Team 7**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

" Why is our Sensei so _**Damn LATE! **_ "

" Naruto, just sit down and calm down. "

" But Sakura-Chan! All the other teams have their Sensei's and Iruka Sensei also left … "

Naruto went to the black board and grab a dirty black boad eraser and walk to the door and decided to play a small prank on their late Sensei while Sasuke just stare in front of him and Sakura just meditate.

But once they heard Naruto chuckled, they turned around and saw him put the eraser on the edge of the door. Sasuke 'hn' while Sakura giggled.

" Naruto, you're going to teach him a lesson? "

" That's what our Sensei gets for being so late! "

" I'm not sure about this but this your plan and your stand, Ramenator. "

" Pfft. Like a Jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap. "

" **Sigh**. Anything could happen Sasuke. Anything could happen. "

Then, that's when their Sensei decided to come in and the black board eraser dropped on him. Naruto was laughing his ass off, Sakura was laughing loudly while Sasuke glared at his new team Sensei.

Team 7's Sensei have white-silver hair that spikes to his left, forehead protector covering his left eye. He wore a Chunnin vest ( whatever that's called ), wore gloves with metal plates in them, long pants and normal blue shinobi sandals.

The weird thing about him is not only his hair but his face. He wears a mask on, the only thing they could see on his face is his right eye. Weird.

" _**WHA-HAHA-HAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT, YOU FELL FOR IT! "**_

" Haha! That was hilarious! Next time you set up a prank, I'm so supporting you all the way! That worked better than I imagined! "

" … _Is this really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable… " _

" Hmm… ", Their Sensei started," How can I say this…? My first Impression is … "

Sakura stopped laughing and lean forward to hear what their Sensei was going to say. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and stare at his new Sensei while Sasuke continues to glare.

" I don't like you guys… "

They all drop anime style, well, Sakura just sweat dropped while Sasuke almost fell anime style. Their Sensei started talking again.

" Except for the girl. "

" What do you mean by that?! "

" Well, anyways, meet me at the roof. "

_After a while…_

" Well, let's begin introducing yourselves. "

" Well, Sensei. What do you want to know? "

" That's a good question Pinky. How about your likes, dislikes… Your dreams for the future and things like that. "

" Sensei! Don't you dare call me Pinky! Damn you! Anyways, why don't you introduce yourself to us first!? "

" Yeah, Sakura-Chan is right. You look kinda suspicious… "

" Oh, me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future… Hmm. And I have lots of hobbies… "

" So… He only told us his name… "

" Now its your turn, lets start on the right. ", Kakashi pointed to Naruto and gestured him to start. Naruto hold on to his forehead protector and started introducing.

" Yosh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is cup Ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka Sensei pays for my Ramen. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the Ramen to cook… "

" _Does he always think about Ramen…? ", Kakashi thought as he mentally sweat dropped. _

" And my dream… is to surpass the Hokage and then… have the people of this village acknowledge my existence! ", Naruto said as he grin a mega watt smile.

Kakashi's right eye widen but he quickly recover and thought, '_ He's grown in an interesting way… '_

" _Naruto… You changed a lot ever since I met you in the woods… I'm proud to be your friend… And one day, we'll kick Sasuke's ass and you'll be Hokage while I'll be able to find them! ", Sakura thought as she also smiled. _

" Hobbies… Pranks I guess. "

Kakashi use his right hand and scratch his head and sighed, " Next. "

Sasuke 'hn'-ed and started with a very evil glare," My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There a lot of things that I dislike and I don't really like anything. And I can't really call it a dream… " Sasuke stopped for a few seconds.

" _His Aura is very dark.. It's full of not only Anger… But mostly is Sorrow… What in the world happen to him in the pass between him and his older brother… ", Sakura thought as she glance at Sasuke facial expression. _

Sasuke lift his head and continued," But I have an ambition. The Resurrection of my Clan and.. To kill a certain man… "

" _This is so not cool at all… "_

" _He better not be mean to me. And he's acting cool again! That Sasuke- Teme! _

" … _Like I thought… " _

" Okay… And lastly… Pinky… "

" Kakashi-Sensei! Damnnit! My name is Sakura Haruno. The things I like is hanging out and setting pranks with Naruto, Dango, training in the woods with Omoi. My dislike is Chicken-ass right next to me, acting so cool and emo… "

" _This girl is really starting to get my whole interest… I should get more information on her from the Hokage later… ", Kakashi thought. _

" _Sakura have another friends? And who in the world is Omoi? ", Naruto thought with a questioning face. _

" _She have been training! With somebody else and the person is not Naruto! Damn, who is this person? ", Sasuke gritted his teeth. _

" My dream… Is to help Naruto achieve his dream as becoming the future Hokage, becoming the greatest medic in the world and find my family! Hell yeah! ", Sakura shouted as she punch her fist in the air and grinned at the same time.

" _Girls of this age usually are more interested in love than ninjustu, but Sakura proved it wrong… Very interesting… ", Kakashi thought as he unconsciously smiled under his mask. _

" So far for the introductions. Tomorrow, we'll start our duties as shinobi. "

" _**YEAH! WHAT KIND OF DUTIES!? DUTIES! DUTIES! ", **_Naruto shouted as he salute.

" First we are going to do something that with just the four of us. ", Kakashi calmly explained.

" What is it? What is it? ", Naruto kept chanting while Sakura giggled.

" Survival Training. ", the silver-haired nin just blankly stated.

" Survival Training? ", Naruto repeated.

" … ", Sasuke just stare at Kakashi with an emotionless face.

" Why is our first duty is a training? We've had enough training at the academy. Unless… There's a catch… ", Sakura trailed off with glaring at their Sensei.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask again, not only he have the Kyuubi container, an Uchiha prodigy but also a very smart and highly wise girl in his team. Looks like he wasn't meant to teach just normal students.

" Good observation Pinky. This isn't just a normal training… This time, I'll be your opponent. "

" _Kakashi-Sensei… Our opponent… I'll kick his ass in no time! Besides, he can't even avoid a black board eraser! ", Naruto snickered at the memories of the accident. _

" _Hn… He doesn't seem that reliable the first time I saw him. But, whatever the cost, I must beat him, in other to beat my brother! ", Sasuke just stare at his Sensei, setting his mind on his plan into beating his Sensei. _

" _Oh man. Even if he can't dodge the black board eraser, he's still a Jounin. He must have purposely fall for Naruto's prank so that he can get us to go easy on him and get our ass kicked before we even know it! Come on Naruto, Chicken-ass, you have to see through his plan. But, on second thoughts, they are really dumb until the end so my efforts could be wasted for good… __**Sigh**__… ", Sakura just stare blankly at Kakashi. _

" What is it then? ", Naruto asked impatiently.

" … "

" Hehehe… "

" Okay, what's so funny? ", Sakura questioned and stare at their laughing Sensei.

" Umm… Well… It's just that…", The leaf shinobi started," … When I tell you this, you guys are totally going to freak out… "

" Freak out? Ha?

" Out of the 27 graduates, only nine will be chosen to become a genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66 percent! ", Kakashi just chirped strangely.

" … "

"… "

" So… this is the catch… "

" Hahaha! Yes and I told you guys you'd freak out. "

" _**WHAT! NO WAY! BUT WE WORKED SO HARD… THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRANDUATING! ", **_Naruto shouted with widen eyes.

" Oh, that? That was just to select those who have the chance to become genin. ", Kakashi told them blankly.

" _**WHAT!? ",**_ both Sakura and Naruto shouted together.

" Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll might throw up. "

" The details of are on this paper. And don't be late tomorrow. ", Kakashi said as he pass the paper to the three almost-genin.

" _I can't fail here… I'll have to show Kakashi-Sensei all I've got to make him recongnize my strength! ", Naruto thought as he shivered from the thoughts of him going back to the academy. _

Sakura saw Naruto shivered unconsciously. She stood up, causing Sasuke and Kakashi to be confused, Sakura walked to Naruto and sit by his side and place a hand on his left shoulder.

Naruto tensed and look to his left, only to find Sakura smiling and he blushed. Sakura gave his shoulder a little squeeze and said, " Naruto don't get scared all of a sudden. Remember what I told you on the first day I kicked the bully's ass? ' I got your back while you got mine.'. Don't worry! We'll pass this stupid exam and show that we're stronger than they think we are, right Naruto? "

Naruto just stare at Sakura for a moment and then grinned and shouted, " _**YOSH! **_"

Sasuke just stare at them, thinking that they weak while Kakashi was happy to have this girl in his team, maybe teaching a few brats isn't that crazy at all.


	3. What? We failed? part 1

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing actually. So, yeah. So on with the story. **

**Disclaimer or whatever that is, I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, Pokemon or Bleach. **

**Bold-Demon/Dragon talking**

_**Bold and Italics-Shouting/ Yelling/ Jutsu**_

_Italics-Thoughs_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**Chapter 3**

**What!? We failed?! Part 1/2**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Next Day_

" Where's Sakura-Chan?! ", Naruto asked loudly to no one in particular. Sasuke just lean against a tree and 'hn'-ed. This is not the first time he asked that question, in fact he asked that same question about 109 times already. This is really starting to annoy Sasuke a lot. _' If Sakura isn't here soon, I will accidentally kill Naruto for good. Damn it. ', _Sasuke thought as he boringly kick a nearby rock and it hit Naruto on the head.

" _**Ouch! Hey Teme! Why did you hit me!?**_ ", Naruto shouted as he stood up and point to the bump on his head. Sasuke just 'hn'-ed again and ignored Naruto by looking in the other direction to look out for either Sakura or Kakashi to come and do something to make Naruto stop talking so much.

" _**Hey! Are you listening to me Teme!?**_ ", Naruto shouted again, glaring at the raven haired boy who's gritting his teeth and trying to hold down his anger. Naruto kept glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke is still looking at the other direction. They kept that up until Sakura came, which is two hours later the appointed time.

" Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke! ", Sakura chirped and smiled at the two young shinobis. Naruto stopped glaring, turned around to see Sakura smiling brightly and couldn't help it but blush a light pink. Sasuke turned his head and found Sakura was finally here, he just gave her a nod and sighed afterwards. He continued to look at the other direction to find any sign of silver hair in the woods.

" Ohayo Sakura-Chan! Where have you been anyway? I couldn't find you at your apartment. ", Naruto questioned his pink haired best friend, his face full of worry and curiosity. Naruto would always find Sakura in her apartment no matter what time he went there.

" Oh. Sorry 'bout worrying you so much but I went to train with Omoi early in the morning since he need to go back to his village and do an important one week mission. ", Sakura answered as she sat on the grassy floor and check to see if she have all the shinobi tools she need. Naruto looked confused and sat in front of Sakura and look at her. Once Sasuke heard the word ' training ', he couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

" Ano, Sakura-Chan. Who is Omoi? ", Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the left. Sasuke happens to have the same question as well after she said that she's training with Omoi. Sasuke also wondered why did she have a private Sensei even before she became an almost-genin.

" Omoi happens to be an awesome shinobi that can do cool moves with just his Katana! He can also use some Lightning elemental Jutsu. And I met him after I became best friends with you Naruto. ", Sakura explained as she puffed her chest when she said something awesome about her ' Private Sensei '.

" _**Nani!? That's so cool! CAN I MEET HIM!? "**_, Naruto shouted as he looked at Sakura with amazing eyes. Sasuke looked at them with the same emotionless face, but in side, he really wanted to meet this ' Omoi ' guy and see how strong this guy really is.

" Naruto… Didn't I tell you that he went on an important one week mission issued by his village. ", Sakura said as she rubbed her temples, trying not to go overboard on describing more about him. After all, only the Hokage really know who he is other than Sakura herself. And she would be in hot waters if someone else found out who he really is.

" Anyways, which village does he belong to? ", the question was asked not by Naruto, but by Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura looked at him surprised, they have no idea that he would be interested in their own wacky conversation. Sakura looked at him with a black face and said,

" It none of your business… Chicken-ass… "

Sasuke could feel a vein ticked from his forehead as Sakura huffed and looked at another direction while Naruto was trying to hold down his laugher. The only young girl who can piss him off without falling for his charm is none other than the pink haired almost-genin, Sakura Haruno.

After a few seconds, Kakashi appeared and chirped," Hey guys, Good morning! "

" _**YOU'RE LATE! "**_, Naruto shouted as he point an accusing finger at Team 7 very late and lazy Sensei. Sakura just sighed and stood up and grab her small packbag while Sasuke just 'hn'-ed again.

The three almost-genin walk behind their Sensei to the training ground. There was three logs standing side by side, other than that, there was just a normal river and a big grassy field. Kakashi just took a clock from his bag and put it on a stump of a tree.

" Ok, it's set for noon. ", Kakashi said as he set the alarm for noon. The three young nin looked at their Sensei confused about what's going on here. Kakashi then took two bells from his pocket and said," Here are two bells. Your task is to take this from me before the time's up. "

" _I think I know where this is going. ", _Sakura though as she clench both her fist and gave an determine glance at Kakashi, which he noticed and just continue to talk," Those who don't have a bell by noon… get's no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat in front of you. "

On the cue, Sasuke's and Naruto's stomach growled. _' So that's why he told us not to eat… ', _both of the boys though. However Sakura thinks different,_ ' Good thing that I ate Dangos at the last minute. '_ Sakura just patted her stomach and sighed. Kakashi just stare at her, thinking that she went on a diet and didn't ate anything last night ( Which is so wrong! ) also thinking that she's just like all those fan girls, he just continue,

" You only have to get on bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And… the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you ill be sent back to the Academy. ", Kakashi blankly told them, raising the bell for them to see clearly.

' _For some reason, Kakashi-Sensei's Aura changed into something darker. He must be enjoying this a whole lot like how he did it to the other genin who was under his wings before us. And this sucks a lot. ', _Sakura though as she just gave him the same face as the others gave him, a determined face to become a fully Graduated genin.

" If you want you can use Shurikens and Kunais but you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill. ", Kakashi said he raise his fist, clench and shake it. Something that represents the desire to kill.

" Sensei, ", Sakura started," If you end up in the hospital, which you won't, I'm not paying the bills. " Sakura just put a hand on her hip and point at him like she's mocking him.

" _**Yeah! You'll so slow that you can't even dodge a black board eraser! We'll definitely kill you! ", **_Naruto shouted, smirking at the memories when he finally kick his ass and become Hokage, which won't happen thought.

" In the real world, those with no talent often barks the loudest. Well… Ignore Mr dead-last and start when I say… ", Kakashi said as he blankly look at Naruto. Sasuke just stayed quiet while Sakura looked at him angrily, growling like a real wolf.

" _DEAD-LAST! DEAD-LAST! DEAD-LAST! DEAD-LAST! __**DEAD-LAST! **__"_, Naruto growl and quickly took a Kunai from his pouch and aim it at Kakashi, surprising Sasuke but Sakura just look at Naruto and took her own Kunai and threw it at Naruto's hand, knocking the Kunai off Naruto's hand.

" Sakura-Chan! ", Naruto shocked. How did she knock his Kunai from his hand, especially without injuring his hand at the same time? Sasuke was shocked as well, she aimed the Kunai so well that once it clashed, the Kunai was reflected back to her and she caught it. Is the ' Omoi ' guy is really strong like how she describe him to be while he was training her? Just how strong is he, no, how strong is Sakura?

Kakashi was shocked but didn't show it at all. Sakura was able to knock Naruto's Kunai from his hand and get it back was no problem for a Jounin but the thing is that how come he didn't see her hand move at all? He could always see the opponents move with his hidden left eye but can't see a genin move their hand? That is not a normal genin, that's for sure.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and hold his shoulder, surprising all three of them. Kakashi just said," Calm down… I haven't said start yet. "

' _No way! I couldn't even see Kakashi-Sensei move behind me! '_

' _So this is a Jounin. '_

' _This is so going to be a pain in the butt. And did I pack extra Dangos? I hope I did. ' _

" It seems that you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you're finally acknowledged me? ", Kakashi said as he raised his right eyebrow. He looked at all of them and noticed that Naruto and Sasuke are all smiling while Kakashi couldn't see Sakura face as she looked down, but she lifted her head and grinned, sending shivers to the older shinobi.

" Hehe, it seems like… I'm beginning to… like you guys… ", Kakashi said as he fake smiled. " Ok. Let's get going. Ready… " Sakura was putting her Kunai in her pouch while Sasuke and Naruto was getting ready to sprint.

" _**BEGIN! "**_

_After a while… _

" The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself… ", Kakashi said to himself as he look around to find any signs of his little three students. _' They hide very well… Nice… '_, He smiled to himself mentally.

Sasuke was hiding in high in the branches of the trees while Sakura is hiding in the bushes near the river, trying to find the blonde shinobi. The said shinobi was

" … Umm… You're a bit off… ", Kakashi said after staring blankly at Naruto. " _**HEY! I SAID, FIGHT ME! **_", Naruto shouted, trying to get the attention of his Sensei. While during this weird ' conversation ', Sasuke high in the branches of a tree kept thinking that Naruto is a Baka.

" _**THE ONLY THING THAT'S A BIT OFF IS YOUR HAIR CUT! ",**_ Naruto shouted at Kakashi as he ran towards him. Kakashi just stare at the young blonde a few moments before reaching his pouch and searching for something. Naruto noticed this and stop in his tracks. Naruto get into a fighting stance as Kakashi started talking," Shinobi fighting lesson #1. Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it. "

Kakashi finally grab the thing he was looking for, mean while Naruto started thinking,_' Taijutsu is shinobi hand to hand combat. But… he's going to use a weapon? '_. Then, Kakashi took out a book that is titled ' Come Come Paradise '.

" _**!? **_",

" What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me! "

"But… Hey!? What's with the book?"

" I just want to know what happens next. But, don't worry. It won't make a difference against you guys."

Naruto just look blankly at Kakashi for a few moments then… He snapped.

"_**I'LL TOTALLY KICK YOUR ASS! "**_

Naruto sprint to punch Kakashi in the face but his punch was blocked by Kakashi's right hand. _**" AHH! "**_ Naruto use his free left leg to kick Kakashi in the face but Kakashi let go of Naruto's hand and duck. Naruto landed a few inches away from Kakashi and sprinted again to land a fast heavy punch on his not-serious-Sensei. When Naruto land the punch, Kakashi disappear with a ' whoosh.'

"Huh?"

"A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind… Baka…"

'_What?', _Sakura though as she saw Kakashi's hand is position,_ 'Is Kakashi-Sensei going to use a Jutsu on Naruto… or is he going to use 'that' Jutsu…'_, Sakura though as she sweat dropped and whispered, "This is so going to be ridiculous…" .

'_No way… Is that the fire seal. This guy is totally serious about this.'_, Sasuke thought as he carefully watch the battle.

"_**Naruto! Run away! He's going to use that 'Jutsu' ! ", **_Sakura shouted, knowing what is Kakashi is going to do.

"_**NANI?!" **_

"Too Late."

Naruto turn his head to see behind and saw Kakashi launch his Jutsu, "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: _**A 1000 years of pain!" **_

"_**ITAI!" **_

Sasuke just stare at the battle and though,_ '… What… That isn't a Ninjutsu… Supreme Technique? That was just a powerfull ass poke… Two total baka's… Pfft.' _

Naruto splash into the river. Kakashi is still reading his porn book, Sasuke is still watching the battle, especially Kakashi. Sakura moved her hiding spot into the trees and though, _'He's a Jounin. How can we ever beat him, unless… That it!'. _ Sakura quickly sprint through the trees quietly and landed on the tree closes to the river.

'_Damnit! This isn't going according to plan…' _

Naruto shoot two fast shurikens, surprising Sasuke and Sakura but Kakashi continue to read his book and laugh while he used his fingers to grab the shurikens and read until a very 'romantic' part of the story.

"_**BLUBBLOB! (DAMNIT!)"**_

Sasuke kept looking at Kakashi while Sakura was enchanting a special spell that she created during her training with Omoi and her Demons friends. '_Link contact!' _ A tattoo appeared on both Sakura's and Naruto's left wrist, it's a white dragon and a black dragon spiraling.

'_Now! Sky Dragon's Healing Spell!', _Sakura though as she put her glowing white right hand onto her chest letting the effect on her. Not only that but with Link Contact on, it also allow the person with the same tattoo as her to also feel the same thing she is feeling.

Naruto feel something in his chest giving him more energy and feeling more determined than before. _'There's no way… I can't… I can't fail here!' _, Naruto though as he do the handsigns for his new signature Jutsu, determined to get one damn bell.

Naruto came out of the river, all wet, coughing out water and breathing heavily for more air after staying in the water for a long while.

"Hey, What's wrong Naruto? If you don't get a bell before noon, you won't get any lunch.", Kakashi spoke as he examine Naruto.

"_**I KNOW! I KNOW!"**_

" You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage."

"_**Damnit! I can still fight on a empty stomach!" **_

On the Cue, again, Sasuke's stomach growl as he blush. Sakura sighed, thanking god that she ate Dango on the way to the training grounds. Kakashi started walking away, Naruto shouted at Kakashi to get his attention, "_**I was a little careless. That's all!" **_

"Carelessness can be your worst enemy, you know?", Kakashi asked Naruto as he kept reading the damn porn book.

'_Damn, I'm so hungry... ", _Naruto though, _'But, I have to get a bell. I'm going to make him… Acknowledge me! I must become a shinobi!' _

Suddenly, a bunch of Narutos came out from the river and was ready to attack Kakashi, this surprise Sasuke and Kakashi but Sakura wasn't affected.

"Hn?"

"_**Hah! My new Jutsu, ' Kage Bushin No Jutsu '! You better not get careless! There are more than one of you now!", **_Naruto shouted. Sasuke was shocked, he counted until 8 of them, he suddenly remembered yesterday they were talking about a Jutsu that can multiple you into more than 3 or 4. Is this the Jutsu that Naruto and Sakura have been working on?

Sakura was smirking, she know what Naruto was thinking, since that was the side effect of Link Contact. She dispel the spell and watch the battle and she also know that Kakashi would still win, but Naruto would have to work hard to surpass the Hokage.

"Not just Bunshins, but Kage Bunshins! A skill that multiply's your body and not just make an illusion!", Naruto said proudly as Kakashi turned around. _'This is the forbidden Jutsu he used to defeat Mikami.'_, Kakashi though as he look up from his book.

" You probably can hold this for a minute. No matter how many you line up… You are still Naruto, you can't beat me with that Jutsu.", Kakashi told him. Then, something was pulling him from behind, he turned around and saw another Naruto.

"_**Behind Me?!",**_ Kakashi shouted, shocked. Sasuke was surprised too but Sakura only smirk even more. She stood up and jump through the trees getting further from the battle, knowing that Naruto can handle this battle without her supporting him from the shadows anymore. _'Naruto, you became stronger than anyone and I don't think you need a babysitter anymore.'_ , Sakura though as she jump gracefully through the up coming branches. Getting ready for her battle against Kakashi.


	4. What? We failed? part 2

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**Author's Note:**

**If I own Naruto Shippuden, Pokemon, Bleach and Fairy Tail, Man! This story will rank No.1! Believe it! And please R and R!**

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**Bold-Dragon or Demon talking **

_**Italic and Bold-Jutsu/Shouting/Yelling**_

_Italic-Thoughts_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 **

**What!? We failed?! (Part 2/2)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Sakura left the shadows of the battle scene, Naruto began quoting some of Kakashi's words,"Weren't Shinobis are not supposed to be caught from behind? _**RIGHT KAKASHI-SENSEI?**_"

"_**I SENDED A KAGE BUSHIN OUT OF THE WATER TO SNEA UP BEHIND YOU! MY ASS STILL HURTS! HERE'S PAYBACK!"**_

Sasuke started smirking at the most brilliant plan that an idiot like Naruto can come out, but Kakashi still have the same blank face as before. Before they know it, Naruto punched 'Kakashi' as he shouted, "_**HERE COMES MY REVENGE!" **_

After punching, Naruto then discovered that 'Kakashi' is actually one of his Kage Bushin. _'Huh?!' _Naruto thought with a confused face. Sasuke was confused but he didn't show it as he try to figure out what just happened. Naruto was still shock that he punched his own shadow clone and yet he didn't know. Both two of Naruto's shadow clones drop on the ground with a loud 'OUCH!'.

Naruto and his other shadow clones fight each other as they thought that one of them is their or his Sensei. They kept arguing for five long minutes of punching, kicking and shouting insults until one of his clones started talking, "Hey, you know… Why don't you release the Jutsu? Then there will only two left."

And just when Sasuke thought that Naruto finally uses his small brain.

With that, Naruto released the Jutsu and found himself all alone in the grassy field. A small teaer rolled down Naruto's red and badly injured face. Meanwhile, Sasuke then found out how his Sensei escaped from being badly punched from Naruto.

'_That was Kawarimi No Jutsu, dope.', _Sasuke thought as he try to find the silver haired nin.

'_Kawamiri No Jutsu normally is done by quickly replacing your body with an animal or plant. This usually confuses the opponent and creates a chance to attack. Kakashi switched bis body with one of Naruto's shadow clones… Not only did it confused Naruto, but it also caused him to deal damage to himself… What a dope…'_

Then, Sasuke noticed something on the ground near Naruto and then 'Pfft'-ed.

Naruto really doesn't know how to use his brain, does he?

Naruto himself recovered from that failure of kicking his Sensei's ass and spotted a bell lying innocently on the ground. "_**A BELL?!"**_ Naruto was smiling like a real idiot when he came to a conclusion.

"Hihihi! He must have been desperate to escape. He dropped a bell, hehehe!"

Naruto walked to the bell and was about to pick the bell up when he felt something on his leg. _'Huh?!'_ Naruto thought as he was pulled upside down and still shocked what had happened.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"**_

'_Obviously a trap,' _Sasuke thought as he softly grunted, _' Even when he's playing with Naruto, he didn't even showed a single opening.'_

Naruto then noticed that Kakashi walked to him and picked up the bell and said, "Think before using a Jutsu or it could be used against you."

"_**AH!"**_

"And also," Kakashi started as he playfully throw the bell up and catch it, "don't fall for such obvious traps, Baka." Naruto shouted as he tried to get out of the simply made trap, "_**CHIKUSO!**_"

"A shinobi must be able to look what's underneath the underneath."

"_**I KNOW THAT!**_"

"Umm…I'm telling you this because you don't know…"

Sasuke was listening to the conversation while he was find an opening which he quickly spotted it and send out six perfectly aimed shurikens at his Sensei in a very fast motion. _'Now! He finally showed an opening!'_

All six shurikens hit Kakashi on the side of his face, shocking and pissing Naruto off as Naruto thought that Sasuke is showing off to gain Kakashi's attention and also gaining a chance to get one of his bells.

"_**AAAH! NO WAY! SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! YOU WENT TOO FAR!" ,**_Naruto shouted as he tried to swing and get himself out from the trap, wanting to check his Sensei and also get a bell.

But then again, Kakashi used another _**Kawarimi No Jutsu **_and again, he surprised both Naruto and Sasuke. Not only Naruto was confused again but Sasuke then noticed that he did one very bad mistake.

'_Damn! Another Kawarimi! Now he knows where I am!', _Sasuke thought as he quickly think another plan to face Kakashi again with more advantage. _**"HE SHOWED AN OPENING ON PURPOSE, AND I FELL FOR HIS TRAP!" **_Sasuke then decided to look for somewhere to hide to rethink his plan.

Right now, Sakura is jumping through the trees trying to stall time and think her plan or put up some small traps, try not to cause any suspicions rising up in her own home village. She heard the screams from Naruto and also from Sasuke, which doesn't normally happen and from those screams, she know what's happening there.

Lets just say that Sakura have a really good sense of hearing when it comes to hearing things or noises from far places. Sakura was looking around her advantage and then a special color of hair caught her eye.

Sakura knew that was Kakashi and judging from his Charkra, he's ready to use a low-ranking Genjutsu. So, she just go with the flow and see if anyone can get him distracted while she use a very special Jutsu that Omoi taught her. She was dragged back to reality when Kakashi started saying, "Sakura, behind you."

Sakura just turned her head and met Kakashi's obsidian eyes in a stare down.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to get down from the trap. He just simply used one of his Kunai and cut the rope and said, "Underneath the underneath? What a moron! Damnit! I'm not going to fall for on of his stupid traps again!"

Naruto turned and landed safely, but he felt another tug on his other leg. And again, he was lifted up like just now. Shocked and pissed off, he shouted to god knows who, "_**NOOOOOOOO! CHIKUSO! THE EXACT SAME TRAP RIGHT UNDERNEATH ME!" **_

Kakashi just finished doing the hand signs and letting the Genjutsu take place on Sakura. All Sakura saw was all leaves flying around her as she just stood there with a blank face. She scowled, getting annoyed that the leaves haven't stopped flying here and flying there. Fortunately, the leaves just glide slowly to the ground and Sakura was just standing there, trying to find her Sensei and her fist hungry to punch his masked face, hard.

Sakura just look around and then heard a very familiar voice calling her name, she turned and walked to the source of the voice. She looked behind the bush and saw Sasuke in a bloody plump with lots of shurikens and kunai on his back, legs and arms. Speaking of arms, his left arm was cut off and his left foot was twisted 180 degrees.

While Sasuke is trying to get help from Sakura, she just looked at him blankly and sighed. She then beginning talking, "Chicken-ass wouldn't be like this… Even though he's second to me in the whole genin thing at the academy and he's really stupid and cocky sometimes… I know that I can trust him to handle his opponents and besides this is just a low-ranked Genjutsu."

Sakura just sighed, forming a tiger seal and said,"Kai." After that, the badly injured 'Sasuke' disappears with all the blood stains on the ground and the air became more clearly for Sakura to think perfectly again. She then realize that Kakashi expected her to fall completely for the Genjutsu and also smelled Sasuke coming in close to where she was standing.

'_Oh Jashin God. Now I have to waste more Charkra on a stupid Genjutsu… Sigh… Why me…' _Sakura thought as she quickly form some seals for a B-rank Genjustu.

After that, she quickly hid in the trees and noticed that both Kakashi and Sasuke fell for the Genjutsu already. Sakura just kept quiet and observe what's going to happen and hoped that she won't fall down of the tree while laughing like a mad scientist on how Kakashi playfully kick Sasuke's ass.

She saw Kakashi on a tree across her and heard him saying, "I think that was a bit too much."

She also saw Sasuke arrived in the place where she purposely fall for the E-ranked Genjutsu. Sasuke heard the 'scream' and turned around while looking around his surroundings carefully and heard him said, " That scream…"

Sakura used a Genjutsu that makes the person or people thought what's going to happen but didn't exactly happen at all. So, since both of them underestimate Sakura, it should have more effects on them then anyone else.

"Shinobi Fighting Lesson #2, Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it easily…"

'_And here comes the part where both of them insult me of falling such a stupid trap or illusion where they didn't know that they fall for mine… I swear to Jashin God that shinobi this days are getting more cocky then ever. Man, even my Sensei who actually experienced war and survived.' _Sakura thought as she quietly 'Tsk'-ed.

"Genjutsu… A form of hypnotism, she'd fall for that… but… I'm not the same as them…"

"Say that after you get a bell… _Sasuke-Kun…"_

Both Kakashi and Sasuke stood across each other, getting ready to fight. Kakashi still holding his porn book in his left hand while Sasuke got both his hands on his weapon pouch.

"The most powerful clan, The _Uchiha Clan_…", Kakashi started as he look at Sasuke, "This could be _interesting…_"

Sasuke didn't wait anymore and took out three shurikens and shoot them directly at Kakashi, but he just dodge them like there are nothing. "Obvious attacks are useless.", he simply stated. He looked at Sasuke and saw his face now have a smirk, one of his shurikens cutted a thin rope hidden behind the bush but Kakashi was able to know what's going to happen.

'_A trap!'_, Kakashi thought as he jumped backwards to avoid the incoming kunais. While Kakashi is still recovering from the sudden shocked of a obvious trap, Sasuke immediately appeared behind him and aimed a left kick to his chest. Unfortunately, Kakashi was able to use his right arm and block the attack.

Kakashi was about to attack when he saw Sasuke's fist was coming very close for his own taste. Kakashi took control over the situation by using his right hand holding Sasuke's left leg and used his left hand blocking Sasuke's incoming punch.

Sasuke couldn't help but use his free leg and aimed a kick to Kakashi's head, but Kakashi again blocked the kick. Sasuke then saw a chance to grab the bell and risk it. When Kakashi saw what he's doing he quickly push Sasuke away and letting Sasuke only touch one of the bells.

Kakashi jumped back twice to create a save distance from Sasuke and he sighed, thinking, '_…What a guy… I didn't even have time to read my Icha Icha Paradise…' _Sasuke follow suit and jumped twice backwards, panting.

Sakura was still up on the tree and sighed, looking at Sasuke with disrespect. _'Just when I thought that Sasuke can just grab a bell but no he didn't, he just touch the damn bell. And even though he know the motto of a shinobi, he still didn't find out the real reason of doing the test and why there are two bells only… Teme…' _Sakura thought as she get down from the tree and just walk up to Kakashi.

This Genjutsu allows the shinobis who are caught can't see the shinobi who used the Genjutsu, not only that but when Sakura took something from the trapped shinobis, they won't noticed until she release the Genjutsu. Sakura just walked up to Kakashi and grab one of his bell with ease and turn around to the direction she came from and decided to help Naruto get out from the trap.

While Sakura's doing that, she didn't know that Naruto was getting out of the trap and slowly making his way to get his early lunch without anyone knowing. Well, maybe except a silver haired nin on a tree watching him.

"Well… I have to acknowledge that you are different from the other two… in attitude of course."

"Bah,"

Sasuke then do some seals and thought, '_**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!' **_

"_**WHAT?!"**_, Kakashi shouted as he knew that a genin shouldn't have enough Charkra to be able to perform that Jutsu.

Sasuke blew out a big fireball and the fire consumes the surrounding. After that, Sasuke walk over and noticed that Kakashi was gone. Sasuke looked around with the possible conclusions that he could think that Kakashi would be. But, a voice alerted him, "Below you."

All of a sudden, a hand from the ground grabbed Sasuke's right leg, shocking him. Before he could react, Kakashi finished the seal and said, "_**DOTON: SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!**_"

_**"AAAHW!'**_. Sasuke shouted as Kakashi pulled him down into the ground. Then, Kakashi is now squatting in front of Sasuke while his whole body is in the ground, except for his head. Kakashi started talking, "Shinobi Fighting Lesson #3, Ninjutsu. Well, you're already way further with this than Naruto."

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WAY FURTHER WITH THIS THAN NARUTO', WHAT ABOUT SAKURA?!"**_, Sasuke shouted as he struggled to get out from the ground.

"But hey, they say an exposed nail should be hammered in… Haha.."

"Damn it! Answer me!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was able to get out from the trap and now is hiding behind the 'stone' with a flag and said to himself, "Instead of wasting time to get a bell… I can just hide and eat all the food now. Hihihihihihi!"

"Hey Buddy…"

"…That was a joke… Kakashi-Sensei…"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura was back from eating her secret packed Dangos and she was just walking back to see Naruto and hope he didn't get into trouble. While she was walking back, she saw Sasuke in the ground and he stare back at her.

The first expression? Sakura laughed hard and loud and Sasuke blushed and scowled at the same time. After Sakura finish laughing, which is after five minutes, she asked him, "Hey, Chicken-ass, did Kakashi did this to you or…did you step into a hole and fall in?!"

"No! I did not! Kakashi used a Earth Type Ninjutsu and trapped me in here."

"…"

"…"

"Do you need help?"

"…"

"Well, in that case I'll be going ba-"

"Help me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Please…"

"Hang on Chicken-ass! It's gonna hurt a lot!"

"Just get me out of here! You're wasting a lot of time!"

_Bell ringing…._

"Damn…"

"Sigh…"

After getting Sasuke out from the damn hole, both almost-genin walked back to the training ground to find Naruto tied against a stump. _'Yep… Naruto always get into trouble…'_, Sakura thought as she put her hand on her scroll pouch.

"You guys look really hungry. Oh and," Kakashi starte, mostly glancing at Sakura, "By the way, something about the training… There's no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

"Hey!"

"…"

"Bah"

"_**THEN! THEN! ALL THREE OF US ARE…!"**_

"Yep, all three of you… should quit becoming shinobi!"

"_**!?"**_

Sasuke and Naruto are quite shocked while Sakura looked at the ground and sighed. _'Man…What a drag… This is what the guys get when they don't listen to instructions. God… Someone save us…'_, Sakura thought as she lift her head and stare at her lazy Sensei with a very dangerous look. _'Should I tell them about the bell…'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**WOW! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WRITTEN EIGHT PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD! WELL, WILL SAKURA TELL KAKASHI AND THE OTHERS ABOUT THE BELL SHE GOT JUST TO SAVE THEM? OR WOULD SHE TRY HER LUCK AND SEE IF ALL THREE OF THEM CAN BECOME SHINOBIS. AND AGAIN, PLEASE R AND R! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! JA NE!**


	5. That's why you're failures!

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: It's been too long! I got an examination going on! Let's start with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, Bleach and Fairy Tail.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**Bold-Dragons and Demons talk**

_**Italics and Bold-Shouting/Yelling/Jutsu**_

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Chapter 5**

**That's why you're all failures!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"All three of you should quit as shinobis.", Kakashi simply stated as he look blankly at the three almost-genin in a very intimidating stare.

Meanwhile somewhere around in Konoha, Iruka is having lunch with the Third Hokage. "What is it that you want to ask that you'd invite me over for lunch?", the Third asked, knowing there's something bothering him.

"The Jounin for Naruto's and Sakura's Team 7, what kind of Sensei is he? Is he strict?"

"Sigh.. I know that you're worried over Naruto and especially Sakura too. Here's the list of his past students and their records."

Iruka looked at the Third confused and took the list and read the first page. He was shocked at the result and flipped over the few pages and found the same thing all over again. _'This… This is!' _

Meanwhile, a shout can be heard from the training ground that Team 7 was in.

"_**QUIT AS SHINOBIS?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?**_** "**

Naruto shouted as he struggled with the tight rope while Sakura and Sasuke was gritting their teeth. Kakashi just stare at them with the usual emotionless face.

"_**OK! OK! WE COULND'T GET THE BELLS BUT… WHY DO WE HAVE TO QUIT!?", **_Naruto shouted again, trying to get some kind of miracle like the time he was being played by Kakashi and went for another bath in the river.

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be shinobis."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Kakashi for another fight, ignoring the shouts from Naruto and Sakura. But, Sasuke was defeated by Kakashi, again.

"That's why you're a punk.", Kakashi said after he grab Sasuke's arm and push him down and make him kiss the ground with Kakashi's feet on Sasuke's natural chicken styled hair.

Naruto just stare at Kakashi and Sasuke in shock while Sakura suddenly stood up with her fist clenched. Her head facing the ground. Kakashi thought she was going to explode by shouting at him since she is one of the fangirls that Sasuke haves. And all those conclusions are wrong.

Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes as her fist is now surrounded with fire. Sasuke got his mouth opened wide and he's somehow shivering because of the black aura surrounding her. Naruto stared his best friend and crush, staring in awe and he defiantly believe that Kakashi is going to have his ass kicked.

Sakura slowly raised her head up and the moment Kakashi look straight into her emerald green eyes, she vanished and was right in front of him, kicking him in the stomach.

Kakashi was kicked back and knocked into a tree behind him hard and 'poof'-ed, before Sasuke and Naruto said anything, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him next to Naruto. And she put her left hand on the ground, the fire spread and made some kind of seal and shouted, _**"FIRE SPIN!"**_

Fire from her hand went on the ground and started to raise and spin around the pink haired girl rapidly, making some kind of force field. Kakashi appeared on her left but finally realizing what was going on, he back away from Sakura, with a Kunai in hand.

Sakura came out from the rapid spinning fire and aim a punch right on Kakashi's face. The only thing that was impossible was her coming out of the spinning fire with still covering her!

Kakashi was able to block the attack but was pushed back since the punch was stronger than expected from a normal average Genin and not to forget, her fist was on fire. This time, he was the one taking a splash in the river.

After the punch, Sakura backed up and walk to the direction the two boys was, making them tensed. Sakura walked up behind Naruto and put her still flaming hand on the rope around Naruto and let it burned.

Naruto looked at the rope that is now on the ground and looked at Sakura and noticed that the fire around her and her hand are all gone. Naruto just grinned and said, "Arigato Sakura-Chan!"

"That's alright Naruto. I'm used to helping friends like you. And Kakashi-Sensei, you can come out from that tree. I still can't believe that I fought with your damn Kage Bushin."

Kakashi came down from the tree and stare at the three Genin and most importantly Sakura. Sasuke was still trying to recover from the intense feeling he got when Sakura was fightin Kakashi's Kage Bushin and did she said Kage Bushin? When in the world did Kakashi learn how to do Kage Bushin? And how did Sakura get the fire around her and give her more power? Is this what 'Omoi' have been teaching her?

"Sakura, why did you fight with my Kage Bushin?", Kakashi asked, but it sounded more like a command which Sasuke and Naruto shivered, but Sakura didn't.

" Kakashi-Sensei… I was trying to help my teammates and your holding one of them hostage. I made a vow to myself when I saved Naruto from the bullies. I will _never_ leave a Nakama behind no matter what._** I WILL PROTECT MY NAKAMA NO MATTER WHAT! THAT'S MY NINDO-MY NINJA WAY! DAMNIT!", **_Sakura said/shouted as she jabbed her right thumb over her chest and grinned at Kakashi who was staring at her with wide eyes.

Naruto was looking at her with awe and admiration. Sakura is going to be a great shinobi with him and he's going to make that come true!

Sasuke was staring at her like she grew another head, what is all with this Nakama and protect is all about, he wasn't really sure about this but he got a feeling that he was moved by her little speech.

Kakashi just sighed and started talking, "Are you underestimating shinobis? Huh? Why do you thnk that you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh? What does that mean anyway?", Naruto asked.

"You guys are not understanding the answer to the test. Well… except for Sakura."

"What?!", Sasuke managed to say a word.

"Sakura, care to brighten up the hopes of your two 'teammates'?", Kakashi emphasis the last word out loudly. Sakura just gulped and muttered, the guys looked at Sakura confused. Kakashi said, "Louder."

"It's teamwork."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura surprised, thinking the possible ways how did she knew the answer. But, Kakashi broke the silence and the boy's train of thoughts, "The three of you working together may have gotten the bells."

Sasuke then remembered that there were only two bells and not three, he then said, " What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells! Even if we 'work together' and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What 'teamwork'? This will only make us fight."

Kakashi look at Sasuke and then at Sakura, gesturing her to answer the said question. She answer, " Of course there are two bells! This test is set up purposely to make us fight each other, chicken-ass! And that's why you are in the second seat from the top."

"_**WHAT!?"**_, Naruto shouted, looking really shock from the answer. Before Naruto could shout anymore, Kakashi continue to explain the test, "The real purpose is to see whether if you can forget your own interest and successfully work together under theses designed circumstances."

"Yet, you guys…",Kakashi stopped and looked at Naruto," Naruto! You were running by yourself and Sakura was actually going to help you get out from the trap. Which you did, but you could at least wait for Sakura or go and find her for a plan to actually get revenge on me."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi looked at the young shinobi he stepped on just now," You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. And Sakura was just near you so that when you're in trouble, she could at least give you a bit of support."

" Sakura…", Kakashi then look at the pink haired shinobi and smiled, well they think he's smiling, " You tried to help your teammates even though they don't need help… But, even if you didn't manage to help them fight me, you still got the bell. So you pass."

Sakura just stare at Kakashi with a blank face and put her hand in her scroll pouch and took out the bell. Both boys were shocked at these, Naruto began to question Sakura how did she do it and when. Sasuke just glare at Sakura, _How did she get that bell?! Is this 'Omoi' is great as she describe?! I have to get him as my Sensei to get stronger!_

" Look at this. The nurmerous names carved on this stone. These shinobis who are recognized as heros of the village.", Kakashi said, getting the attention of all three genin.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!", Naruto shouted as he punch his fist in the air.

"Naruto…", Sakura trailed off ," Did you know that those shinobis aren't normal heroes…"

"Then, what kind of Heros!? What kind!?", Naruto shouted at Kakashi happily.

Kakashi didn't answer but look at the special stone, Sasuke just look at Kakashi and then Sakura who was looking at Kakashi sadly and then at Naruto, getting his attention.

"They are heroes who died in their duty Naruto…", Sakura answered for Kakashi, looking sadly at Naruto.

Naruto just tensed and he slowly dropped the grin he got on his face. Sasuke just look at Naruto with a emotionless face and Sakura just sighed.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…", Kakashi trailed off, which made Sakura more alert than before.

'_The Aura around Kakashi changed from dark and sad to something very mysterious… Looks like he got something up his sleeve.'_, Sakura thought as she growl softly.

"You guys… I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto. It's punishment for trying to eat all the lunch by yourself. If anyone give food to him, they will immediately. I am the _Rule_ here! Got it?", Kakashi said darkly. He look at Sakura, but before he could gesture her to follow she threw the bell back to him. Everyone except Sakura looked shocked and surprise.

"I decide that if I want to become a shinobi, I'll do it with Naruto and Chicken-Ass, as a team. So put me on the list as well.", Sakura said as she grinned.

"Sakura-Chan! You don't ha-have to do it!"

"Hn."

"Naruto, Chicken-Ass.. We pass as a team and we fail as one ad well! I just said my Nindo in a very detailed way and you guys should not be surprise with this! You hear me?!", Sakura growl and sat in centre.

Kakashi just disappeared and Sasuke started eating the bento but he saw Sakura not eating it. Naruto also noticed this and asked, "Sakura-Chan? Aren't you eating the-". "No. I'm not hungry and you can have it Naruto."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura surprised. Sakura just sighed and said, "Look, we need full power to actually kick Kakashi-Sensei's ass so eat up Naruto. Those who don't following rules are trash, but those who don't help them comrade are worst than trash!"

Sasuke just stare and Sakura and then at Naruto and sighed, he put his bento in front of Naruto's face and said, "Hn."

Naruto looked at both of them gratefully and started to eat the bento. The two boys didn't know that their Sensei was hiding behind the same tree that he came down from after seeing the fight between his Kage Bushin and her.

Meanwhile back to Iruka and the Third Hokage. "No way…", Iruka stutter as he continue to read the list.

"Kakashi's test might be a little too difficult… Since the children are obedient…"

"Yes… But… This is… all _Zeros.. _."

"Yup. Kakashi has never passed anyone. They all failed… But I believe Sakura can change that and Naruto too. Just believe in them."

" I hope you're right Third."

A smoke bomb just exploded after Naruto ate his first bite, Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked while Sakura just look at it with wide eyes. Naruto shouted bloody murder while Sasuke shivered.

Kakashi looked very angry and yelled,"_**YOU GUYS…!**_"

"Pass!", Kakashi weirdly chirped and the three genin took a while to absorb the new information. "Pass!? But Why!?", Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A shinobi must see underneath the underneath. Those who-"

"Those who break the rules and codes of the shinobi world are called trash… Those who don't care or help their comrades are worst than trash.", Sakura said as she grinned at Kakashi's wide eyes.

"How did you know…?"

"I kinda learn it as I grew up with some real shinobis taking care of me. Like Omoi and the others!", Sakura happily chirped as she gave a mega watt grin.

"Well… from tomorrow onwards you are now officially Team 7 and we will begin doing duties."

"Yeah! We are shinobis! Isn't that great Sakura-Chan!?"

"Yup! And why don't we go get Iruka and head straight to Ichiruki's for Ramen, my treat! Hey, Chicken-Ass! Kakashi-Sensei! Wanna come with us?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes, Chicken-Ass."

"Well, if it's a free meal then I'm going."

"Lets get going already! I'm starving!"

"Okay then! Let's get going!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! AND CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UPLOADED BEFORE YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW IT! JA NE!**


	6. The 'C' Rank mission

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Got nothing to say. Enjoy and please R and R!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6**

**The 'C' rank mission **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What's the distance of the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready to catch this tiger, Kakashi-Sensei"

"So am I."

"Me too!"

"Go!"

"**URAA!**"

After a while, Naruto is getting scratch by the cat while Sakura is trying to pull the cat away from Naruto and Sasuke is talking to Kakashi by Transminter(I don't know the spelling , if anyone knows please tell me!)

"Ribbon on the left ear, are you sure this is the target, Tora?"

"Yeah. We're sure"

"**Ouch! That hurts!"**

"**Come on! Let go of Naruto! Ya dumb cat!"**

"Good. Lost Pet "Tora" Search Mission, Complete!"

After a few minutes of controlling the cat from scratching Naruto again, they are finally able to give their report and hand the cat over to the owner who happens to be the Fire Country Lord's Wife, Madam Shijimi. "**NYAAAAAA!" **"Ooh, my little Tora-Chan. I was so worried!"

'_Gyahaha! In your face, you stupid cat!'_, Naruto thought as he grin madly at how the cat is suffering right now.

'_No wonder it ran away… I pity the stupid cat…', _Sakura just sighed and nudge Naruto on the arm, getting him to pay attention to their Guardian, the Third.

"Now, Kakashi's Team 7, your next duty is to… Babysit an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village and help with potato digging."

"No! No! No! Thank you very much!", And surprisingly it came out from Sakura who use her arms and make a cross sign.

"Yeah! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!", Naruto shouted as he grin again.

'…_I agree…'_

'_Sigh… I knew this was coming soon…I'm going to get scolded…'_

"You idiot! You're just a genin! Everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!"

"But Iruka-Sensei! We keep getting the most crappiest and simplest possible missions! That'll make us more crappier!", Sakura shouted to support Naruto.

"Be quiet you!", Kakashi harshly said as he punch Naruto in the head and pat Sakura on the head, who grimaced and glare at Kakashi before looking at the Third Hokage.

"Listen, everyday the village receives numerous request from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on this list, which I have here and divided into four ranks, A, B, C and finally D. Not only that but the village are also divided based on skills, starting from me, Jounins, Chunins and finally Genins. The missions are handed out based on the skill level and D rank missions are perfect for you. Since you just became Genin.", the Third explain as he held the list full of D rank missions to show them.

"Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for tonight."

"Naruto, you gotta try the new steak Ramen flavor."

"Nani? When did they get steak?"

"Last night, I went hunting and I kinda got some from some wild-"

"**HEY! LISTEN!"**, the Third shouted, both Sakura and Naruto turn to see the Hokage.

"I-I apologize…", Kakashi said as he sheepishly put his hand on his head.

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that."

"Yeah, Naruto's right. But you know what? We're not the trouble-making brats that you still think we are!"

Iruka anger dropped and slowly smiled while the Hokage was smiling at how much Sakura and Naruto grown, the Third sighed and started to talk, "Ok. If you want it so much. I'll give you a C rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual.

"Who!? Who!? A Feudal Lord?! A princess?!"

"Calm down, I'm going to introduce him. Please come in."

The door opened and a man around his fifties came in holding a beer, wear spectacles. "What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially, the shortest one with the super-stupid-looking face. Are you really a shinobi?"

"Haha! Who's the-"

"Naruto, he meant you."

"…"

"Oh no."

"I'll kill you!"

"Hold it Ramenator! What's the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect?"

The old man snickered and said," I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

"Woah, what's with the word 'super'?", Sakura asked both of her teammates and got back a 'Hn' and a 'I don't know.'

After that, Kakashi said to meet at the north gates of Konoha in an hour. Sakura is right now jumping through trees and dodging the incoming kunais and shurikens. Suddenly someone appeared behind her and aimed a hand with black lightning at chest, but she turned around in time to counter it with fire coming out from her mouth. That created a explosion in the woods, birds flying out of the trees and thick smoke covering the area.

Sakura came flying out of the smoke and lost her footing on the tree but she focus her charkra on her feet, causing her to stick her foot on the branch and make her stand under the tree branch. Then, coming out from nowhere a long sword was near her neck, almost beheading her. Sakura then acted fast and break her charkra flow and let her fall, she turned and use her metal plate on her glove to block the sword. She then let her free arm out and suddenly it was covered in flames, she swing the flaming arm at the attacker and shouted, "_**Flaming Wings of the Fire Dragon!"**_

But a bolt of black lightning came into view and blocked the fire from hitting the attacker with the sword and again causing another explosion. Sakura backed away and open her mouth, air was gathering at a fast state and it soon made a mini twister, " _**Roar of the Sky Dragon!**_"

The mini twister grew large at split second and launched right at the two attackers. The attack also caused another explosion and cause trees to split and get blown by the strong gush of wind.

When the smoke was cleared, both Sakura and one of the attacker do multiple handsigns at blinding speed and generated black lightning and shout as they shove their left hand in front, " _**Black Panther/Dragon!"**_

A black Panther was created by the black lightning from the attacker while a black Dragon was created by Sakura came out and crash at each other, causing black violent bolts coming from the clashing black lightning from the two shinobis. Soon, Sakura raise her right hand, letting it generate black lightning and put it out front and shouted, " _**Black Dragon's Rage!"**_

Another black Dragon created by Sakura's black lightning shoot out fast in the air, soon after it 'roar', it came crashing down on the two colliding lightning. Yet again, making another explosion.

After the thick smoke finally clears, both shinobi still stands and both of them are basically smirking madly at each other. But, before they launch at each other, someone shouted, "STOP!"

"Eevee! We were about to finish the match and see who's the strongest!"

"Yeah and sorry for the mess."

The guy apologizing happens to be the attacker who's tall, dark-skinned man with a very lazy look in his eyes and have very shaggy white hair. And his hair somehow manages to cover his left eye. He wore a sleeve-less Kumogakure uniform and a pair of loose black pants. And he really likes to apologige a lot.

"Well, you better be sorry! I mean like look at what you did! If anyone finds out that you, Sakura, a genin is able to fight and almost win a Jounin, like Darui , then the Fourth Raikage is going to launch 'Kidnap And Rescue Sakura Mission', we are all so dead!", Eevee shouted as he annoying swing his brown fluffy tail from side to side.

Eevee happens to be a demon and is Sakura's partner as well as first best friend, well, in Demon terms. Eevee have brown fur and some white fur. Eevee is able to turn into seven different types like fire, water, lightning, dark, physic, ice and nature. He's very strong at physic and dark but the other types he need more training.

"Yeah! Maybe there's going to be war or something and maybe they are going to use forbidden Jutsu and-"

"Omoi! It won't happen! We did this like every training session and did anyone found out? No."

Omoi is from the same village as Darui but he's a Chunin. He always cautious over things that would get anyone especially Sakura into trouble and would always say crazy stuff that could possibly happen. Omoi is just like Darui, dark-skinned. But, he got short spiky white hair. He wears dark outfit that insists of a very long shirt with a hood and same long loose black pants, he wore his black forehead protector with Kumogakure Insignia on it.

"Well anyways, times up and I gotta go on my mission."

"Oh yeah… Anyways, am I coming? Am I?"

"Yep. You're coming but you'll get into battle until I call you alright?"

"Oh man! Just when I though I could kick ass again!"

"Why bring Eevee along? What if-"

"It won't happen Omoi.", both Sakura and Eevee chorused together and stare blankly at Omoi who is now sheepishly scratching his head. Darui just sighed and drag Omoi away, and both shinobis wave goodbye and good luck for the mission.

Sakura opened her small backpack and let Eevee squeeze inside, after a few minutes of trying to stuff Eevee in it, she finally manages to get to the appointed place on time.

After a few minutes waiting for their late Sensei, they started to leave the village and officially start the mission. Naruto was shaking and suddenly shouted, "Let's Go!"

"Hey brat, what are you so excited about?"

"Cause Naruto never left the village before.", Sakura answered for Naruto.

"Hey! Am I going to be safe with this brat?"

"Hehe… Well, I'm a Jounin. Don't worry."

Naruto heard the comment and decided that he would teach the old man Tazuna a lesson on not to mess with shinobis.

"Hey Old man! Don't mess around with shinobis! One day, I will take on the shinobi title Hokage and My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

"… I won't believe that you'll be Hokage and even if you do, I'll still won't."

"Hey!"

"**I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"Oh shit! Naruto calm down!"

Little did they know, two unknown shinobis are watching them from the trees.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Like it? Favorite it. Love it? Please Review! Ja Ne!**


	7. The missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I really suck at summaries and chapter titles so, yeah. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

**The Missing-Nin, Zabuza Momochi!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Team 7 and their client, Tazuna, finally set off their journey to the wave country, after controlling Naruto from 'killing' Tazuna. While they travel in silent, the little demon in Sakura's backpack kept moving around, quietly asking Sakura to strike a conversation. Sakura felt it and decided to ask some questions that both her two teammates don't know.

"Umm, Tazuna? You're from the Wave country right?"

"Yeah. So what about it?"

"Kakashi-Sensei, do they also have shinobis in the Wave country?"

"Nope. They don't, but some other countries does. Even though the cultures and the custom may be different, but hidden villages exist, just like Konohagakure. That also means that shinobis also exist in those villages as well."

"Many countries have hidden villages as well as shinobis. Within the shinobi villages, leaf, mist, stone, sand and cloud are large and powerful thus referring them as 'The Great Five Shinobi Countries'. And the leader also receives the title 'Kage'. The Five Kages are the most powerful shinobi that rules a village and reign over thousands of shinobis in the world.", Kakashi finished.

"Are they really that strong? I mean like I never saw Gramps take any field mission or even fight.", Sakura said as she stare blankly at the silver haired Sensei.

"You guys really doubted Hokage-Sama."

'_Well, not for me since I fought with the Hokage and almost killed him. And damn, he even forgave me for that!'_ , Sakura thought as she sighed, then she look at her lazy Sensei and asked, "Then, we wouldn't come in contact with any shinobis along the way?"

"Of course not!", Kakashi said as he pat Sakura on the head, earning a grimace and glare from Sakura.

Right on that moment, Tazuna let his hat cover his face, fortunately both Sakura and Sasuke noticed this strange behavior. _'Looks like this isn't a simple C rank mission after all.' _Sakura thought as she looked down on the ground and saw something unexpected.

While the group walked by the puddle of water on the ground, Sakura slowed down and nudged Kakashi on the arm and look at the puddle. Kakashi also noticed this and nodded his head. Soon, Sakura stopped and sat on the ground with a sigh.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired that's all."

"Hn."

"We just started our journey Brat."

"Maybe we should leave soon, Sakura-"

"Kakashi-Sensei, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up and Naruto, I'll be fine."

"Alright then, lets move. I haven't got all day to relax in the sun."

'_Sakura… What are you planning?', _Kakashi thought as he follow the froup from behind, just so that Sakura would easily find them since Kakashi is the tallest out of the other four guys moving.

Suddenly a head came out from the puddle of water and then two bodies slowly rise from the water. One of them jumped into the air without alerting the group and the chains that connects them tied around Kakashi, surprising him and the other three.

"Huh?"

"What's that?!"

"One down."

Once they said that, they cut Kakashi into pieces. The two unknown shinobis quickly get behind Naruto, scarring him and was about to do the same thing to him but a shuriken and a kunai shoot passed them. The shuriken caught the chain and the kunai stood straight bulls eyes and manage to stop the chain.(Read the manga or see the episode about this if this is confusing.)

The two shinobis then let go of the chain and sprinted, one at Naruto while the other one at Tazuna. Sasuke didn't know who shoot the kunai and shuriken but he didn't care, he just stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai, shivering now and then.

Before anything happened, the two shinobis were caught back. There stood Sakura with bandage covering both her arms and she holding the two unknown shinobis by the neck with her arms. "Sorry if I came late!", Sakura said with a grin.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Come down from that freaking tree and stop reading your porn!", Sakura shouted as she glare at the arriving leaf shinobi.

Naruto looked to his left and only saw wood cut into pieces and noticed that Kakashi had used _**Kawarimi No Jutsu.**_

Tazuna suddenly sighed, causing Sakura to look at him and said, "Old man. You got a hell of explaining to do." _'That brat, no, girl got super hearing or something?'_, Tazuna thought as he looked at Sakura then Kakashi.

'_I couldn't do anything… Yet Sakura-Chan managed to kick the shinobis ass like it's a piece of cake! She looks like nothing happened at all! Not even a speck of dust! Is this really her first battle? And Sasuke is still acting cool even though he only protected the old man!'_ Naruto thought as he look at Sakura who is right now tying the two unknown shinobis to a tree with Charkra string.

'_Bah… Show off… How did she managed to defeat those two shinobis that are really fast…'_ Sasuke thought as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Sakura then turned to Naruto and look at him with widen eyes, and said," Naruto stand still, I need to get rid off the poison from the wound since the claws are soaked with poison." Sakura walked up to him and put her hand over his wound, focusing her charkra, her charkra glow from light blue to mint green. Naruto then felt warm and looked at the other direction, trying to cover his blush.

Kakashi looked at Sakura in shocked, but didn't show it. _'When she said that she wants to be the greatest Medic Nin in the world, I didn't know that she's really serious about it.' _

After a while, the wound closed up and she took bandage from her first aid kit and covered it over Naruto's hand. Mean while, Kakashi finally found out who are they.

"They look like Mist shinobi Chunin. These shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what,"

"How…How did you read our movements…no one ever read it and escape out of it alive…", One of the Mist shinobi spoke.

"Well, its pretty easy though and you should really read more about your surroundings better and yet a genin is able to outsmart you chunins.", Sakura mocked them as she smiled.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and nodded, letting her continue talking. "The last few days there's no rain and yet today it's sunny and barely no clouds around. So a puddle of water can just appear out of thin air like that? And while I signaling Kakashi-Sensei about it, I also kicked some dust into the puddle and it didn't ripple. You Mist shinobi better read study more about your basic." At that sentence, Sakura smirk.

After that, Sasuke just 'Hn'-ed in annoyance and Naruto just said 'Huh?'. Sakura then turned around and look at Tazuna, the next sentence shocked him. "Old Man. You didn't have enough money to get an expensive B rank mission since the Wave country have been overtaken by Gatou, right?"

Everyone look at Tazuna and then at Sakura, before any of them ask Sakura, Tazuna started to talk, "Yes… It's the truth… Gatou is a very weathly shipping magnate, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using shinobis and gang members to take over. It was about one year ago when he set his sights on the Wave country. Through lots of money and violence, he quickly took control over the country's shipping industry. And the only thing he fears is the completion of the bridge."

Sakura sighed and finally said something that yet again shocked everyone, "We have no choice but to complete the mission or else the Wave country with be in one hell of a trouble."

Everyone agreed that they must complete the mission and continue their journey to the Wave Country, which it took a few days to get there. Right now, they are secretly riding a small boat, hiding in the mist. And before Naruto shouted, Sakura was able to cover his mouth with her gloved hand.

"Tazuna… it looks like we've avoided detection so far, but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us.", The man rowing the boat whispered to Tazuna, who replied with a quiet thanks.

The boat went under some kind of big sewer and arrived at a very small village. After Tazuna thanked the man, the group started to walk to Tazuna's house. "Ok! Get me home safely."

"Yes. Yes."

'_At this rate, we'll get attacked by not Chunin level but a Jounin level. Sigh..'_

After a few minutes, they started entering a forest, Naruto glanced at Sasuke. Who's acting cool again. _'I'm not letting Sasuke get the better of me!' _Naruto looked around and just shoot a shuriken at a random bush. Shocking everyone except fro Sakura.

Nothing happen after that, everyone except Sasuke and Sakura scolded Naruto. Sasuke thought that Naruto is acting like a Baka while Sakura noticed another charkra signature and stare at a normal tree.

After they scolded Naruto, he then shoot another shuriken and it almost hit a white rabbit. Which caught both Sakura's and Kakashi's attention. _'That's a snow rabbit.. Yet, it's spring. What's with the color? The rabbit's fur changes color due to the amount of sunlight. They stay white only during winter. This rabbit have been kept in a cage on purpose to make it stay at the same color. They're really here.' _Both Sakura and Kakashi thought as they look at the rabbit, which Naruto is almost hugging to death, but Sakura just look back at the same tree she have been staring and glare at it.

Mean while, a unknown Mist shinobi happens to be standing at the same tree that Sakura is right now glaring at. _'No wonder the Demon brothers didn't stand a chance… The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja… The Sharingan Kakashi… But, that girl with pink hair is still staring at the tree like she knew that I'm here… Pretty impressive and looks like her bandage arms is soaked with some of the Demon's brother's poison… Maybe I should get her to join me… She might even stand a chance against him.' _The mysterious shinobi thought as he stare back and was surprised that she growl back.

The Mist shinobi took action first, which cause Sakura and Kakashi to notice it and both of them shouted, "Everyone! Get down!"

Kakashi ducked first followed by Sasuke and Tazuna, Sakura pushed Naruto down to avoid the swinging huge sword. The Mist shinobi then stood on the handle of his sword, which almost cut down the tree.

'_This Guy…'_

'_Hehe! Now's my chance. This time I won't lose to Sasuke or Sakura-chan!'_

"Well. Well. If it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin, Zabuza Momochi.", Kakashi said as he look at the said shinobi. Naruto was about to sprint and attack the Missing-Nin until he was stopped by Kakashi's gloved hand.

"Everyone get back. This one is another whole level."

All the three genin look at Kakashi's hand as it raise and grab hold on his forehead protector. "It'll be a little tough… unless I do this."

"You appear to be the Sharingan Kakashi, but sorry… The old man is mine.", Zabuza said as he look at Kakashi before looking at Sakura. Naruto was confused about the 'Sharigan' thing while Sasuke was shocked about this. Tazuna was shivering because a Missing-Nin hunting him down is definitely not a good thing at all. Sakura is still stare at Zabuza right in the eye, both of them glaring at each other. _'The Aura around Zabuza is really dark… But, I experience this before so there's no turning back on this one!' _

Sakura then felt Eevee started to move wildly in the backpack, signaling that he's ready to fight and kick some Missing-Nin's ass. "Surround and protect Tazuna-San, your teamwork is needed here. Zabuza, first …"

"Fight me." Kakashi said as he finally reveals his famous Sharingan. _'What's that eye?' _Naruto thought, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah… I'm already get to see the famous Sharigan. I'm honored.", Zabuza said as he turned around to face the group, mostly looking at Sakura, which both Kakashi and Sakura noticed.

"**SHARINGAN, SHARINGAN, SHARINGAN! WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"**, Naruto yelled at Kakashi, but Sasuke explained it to him. "Sharingan is a ability that can read all types of Gen, Tai and Nin-Jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not all… It's also said that-"

"That you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. That's really freaking scary.", Sakura was the one who help Sasuke complete the explaination.

"When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook, it included information about you. And it said that you're the man who has copied over a 1000 Jutsu… Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Naruto cheered Kakashi on while Sakura is still staring at Zabuza. Sasuke was confused, _'What's going on here? The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha Clan…' _

"Hehe… Let's end all the talking. I have an old man to kill."

On that moment, the three genins step back and surround Tazuna with their kunai in their hands.

"But…It seems that I have to beat you first!" After that, Zabuza jumped from the tree with his sword and is now standing on water. That greatly surprised Naruto and Sasuke, but Sakura remains calm and is now thinking a strategy.

"Over there! On top of the water!", Naruto shouted as he gets everyone's attention on Zabuza. The said man raise his left hand high while his right hand in front of him, both in a tiger seal. Both, Sakura and Kakashi tensed, _'He's releasing a high amount charkra!'_

"Ninpou Ninja Technique: Hidden Mist No Jutsu."

And after that, He slowly disappeared. "He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza. As a member of the Hidden Mist, he has known to be an expert in silent killing." Kakashi said slowly.

"You have to be careful, I still can't use the Sharingan perfectly."

All the three Genin shivered, both boys shivered in fear while Sakura shivered in excitement along with Eevee in the bag of course. _'Finally some kick ass action! I can't wait to try out some of my new Jutsus and Spells!', _Sakura thought as she slowly grin.

"The Mist is getting thicker!", Naruto shouted as he look around.

"_8 choices…"_

"Shit… It's happening…", Sakura curse as she heard Zabuza's voice around her.

"_Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart… Which one should I go after first?" _

Kakashi suddenly do a ram seal, causing Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna to shivered as the intensity of a Jounin going to fight is feels like they were going to get killed. Sakura just stood her ground and raise her head and look around as if she's sniffing around, which she is.

'_I think I have to do a double team with Eevee if he's going to do a __**Water Prison No Jutsu. **__The thing is if Kakashi gets caught by it in one way or another…' _Sakura thought as she close her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry. I won't let my comrades die." Kakashi's voice broke Sakura's train of thoughts. She glance at Naruto and Sasuke to see them blushing.

"_We'll see about that!" _

Zabuza appeared in the middle of the formation almost finish his hand seals when a ball of brown came out of Sakura's backpack and bit Zabuza on the hand, shocking him and saw a blob of pink move fast and stab him in the stomach with a kunai. Everyone was shock when they saw Zabuza getting injured by a genin.

"Good job Eevee!"

"Yeah! I rock and can kick ass!"

Suddenly Zabuza dripped water and not blood, that's when another Zabuza came from before and swing his huge sword at Sakura, surprising both Eevee and Sakura. Eevee was able to dodge it since he's small but Sakura got hit and was cut into half.

"**SAKURA-CHAN!"**, Naruto shouted as he saw his best friend A.K.A crush get 'killed' by Zabuza.

When Sakura was cut, water flew out from her instead of blood. That's when Zabuza knew that he was tricked by a little genin with pink hair. '_Water!? No way! She used __**Water Clone No Jutsu **__in the mist! I didn't even sense her charkra raise!' _

"Don't move!"

A kunai was placed near Zabuza by the neck. "It's over.", Kakashi said as he glare at Zabuza. Naruto was cheering while Sasuke smirked. "Hehe…It's over? You don't get it? There's no way you can defeat me with your little monkey-like imitations."

"It's impressive… Your little genin student is able to copy my hand seals at fast rate and do a water clone during the mist while she's sniffing me out. And her little friend over there got me surprised too. It's able to mask its charkra very well."

"Thanks and… Wait! Who needs your complement anyways!?", Eevee yelled at Zabuza which caused him to chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm not that easy to get…", Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi with a kunai in hand, placed near the neck.

"THAT ONE IS A FAKE TOO!?", Naruto shouted in shock as the 'Zabuza fell as a puddle of water on the ground.

Zabuza swing his huge sword at Kakashi, which he duck the attack but Zabuza was able to kick him into the lake.

Kakashi was able to get to the surface and get air and noticed that the water's heavy. "Hehe, Fool." Zabuza finished his hand seals, _**'Water Prison No Jutsu!' **_The water surrounded Kakashi and caught him, Zabuza was there, laughing away. "You may have trying to escape from the water, but that's a big mistake. Now I have you in my special prison."

"So, what if we make mistakes!"

Zabuza looked around trying to find who said that, but he didn't expect to be punched in the guts with black lightning. Zabuza flew a few miles away and landed in the water. Kakashi was able to get out of the prison and the person that held Kakashi up and is healing him is none other than…

"**SAKURA-CHAN!"**

Naruto looked happy that both Sakura and Kakashi still alive and breathing. Sasuke look at Sakura in anger, '_When did she became this strong in the first place? I really need to meet her Sensei!' _

Zabuza came out of the water, breathing hard and look at Sakura and Kakashi. _'Not only does this kid got a partner that can talk but she also can produce electricity! She might be a prodigy!' _

Sakura told her Sensei to stand back and she'll handle this, but before Kakashi refuse, Sakura push him out of the water and dodge the water dragon that unknowingly appeared. Kakashi landed hard on the ground and Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna, couldn't help but notice that she can walk on water as well, came quickly to help Kakashi.

Sakura stood up and look at Zabuza in the eye. _'Looks like I have to go Dragon again.' _Sakura thought as she quickly do some hand seals that seems familiar for both Kakashi and Zabuza. Then Zabuza realize, _'That's…!' _

"_**Water Dragon No Jutsu!", **_Sakura shouted as she finished the hand seals and raise her left hand. The water around her rose and formed a dragon which clash against Zabuza's water dragon.

The water dragon clash and burst into water. Kakashi and the others watch the battle against a Missing-Nin and a Genin. _'When did she learn this B rank Jutsu?' _Kakashi thought as he use his Sharingan again to see if this is Sakura's doing. "Sak! Go and kick Zabuza's ass!", Eevee cheered as he jumped up and down.

After all the water fell into the lake, Sakura got her kunai clashed with Zabuza's huge sword. Both of them backed up, Zabuza was about to use do his hand seal when he saw the pink haired genin generating black lightning from her left hand.

'_So, it was her! I couldn't-'_

"Read or sense her charkra move. Right, Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura shocked and both Naruto and Sasuke was confused. Tazuna just stood there and took the image in. He saw someone similar, just like Sakura, standing on the water with black lightning generating from her left hand. And her yellow eyes stab your very own soul. _'It couldn't be… It… it's her!' _

Sakura then focus her charkra on her entire left arm and let the black electricity flow through it, she close her eyes, remembering the target that marks death, the heart. The black lightning around her left arm then formed into a shape of a dragon. Sakura slowly open her green eyes and shouted, "_**Dragon's Lightning Death Strike!"**_

Sakura sprinted to Zabuza at blinding speed, surprising Zabuza. He quickly do some hand seals and shouted, " _**Water Explosion No Jutsu! "**_ The water around him rose and formed a twister and launch towards Sakura.

Sakura then jumped, raise her left arm and clench her fist, and roared, "**RAAAAWWWWRRRRR!" **She punched the water twister, causing an explosion and the black lightning from her left arm shoot out directly at Zabuza. The black lightning dragon was surrounded with lots of her charkra and her charkra created a water barrier around it. Zabuza was hitted by the water first then the lightning paralyzed him, after that he was send hitting the tree that was behind him.

Before he even lift a finger, Sakura was on top of the tree, kunai in hand and quoted her Sensei's words, "It's over." Before she shot her kunai, two senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck. Shocking everyone except Sakura.

A guy with a mask that has the Insignia of the Hidden Mist, stood on top of a tree. He quickly appeared beside Zabuza and said thanks before he quickly disappeared with the dead body. Naruto didn't shout, Sasuke didn't 'hn'-ed, Kakashi didn't said a word as they just watch Sakura come down from the tree and slowly walk to them, panting hard. Eevee quickly made his way to Sakura, but she fell down face first.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi acted fast and move to Sakura and turn her over and check her pulse, sighing in relief that she's still alive and decided to quickly make their way to Tazuna's house before facing another fight. But, he also fell face first on the ground.

"Tazuna-Zan. Where's your house?"

"Say no more brat. I'll take the girl while you take your Sensei. Come one lets go Eevee, isn't it?"

"Yep! I can check if there's any shinobis coming. Come on! Lead the way!"

"You're just like that Loud-mouth Brat."

"No I'm not!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE!**


	8. The 'Training': Tree Climbing!

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Please Review! And I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Pokemon and Fanfiction. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8 **

**The 'Training' : Tree Climbing?! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'_Where… am… I?'_

'_You're finally awake…'_

'_Juubi…I thought I finally free you by breaking my seal…'_

'_I decided to stay with you because of a bet that I made to your parents.'_

'_What!? You know my parents!? Who are they and where are they?! Hey!'_

'_I will tell you after you completed the Jinchuriki Training…Which will begin after you finally meet Gyuki, the Eight-Tails… Until then, We'll meet again!'_

'_Wait!'_

As Sakura wakes up, she sees a bright light and slowly she regains conscious. Sakura open her eyes and saw a familiar worried face, with three whisker-like-birthmarks on both of his cheeks. Blue eyes and blond spiky hair, Naruto.

"**Sakura-Chan! You're awake!" **That's Naruto.

"Hn." And that's Chicken-Ass.

"Sak! You gotta hear my point of view when you fought against Zabuza!" That's defiantly Eevee.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" And this is somebody that Sakura has never met before.

"Oh by the way Sakura-Chan. This is Tsunami, she's the old man's daughter."

"Oh.", Sakura said as she sit up and look at her. She got long black hair and raven eyes. Eevee then hop on Sakura's lap and doze off to cloud nine already, Sakura absentmindedly stroke Eevee's soft brown fur. _'And just when he wanted to tell me about how 'cool' how I kicked Zabuza's ass. And speaking of Zabuza…!' _

Sakura look around and found out that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and Tazuna too. "Where's Kakashi-Sensei? Is he alright and with Tazuna?", Sakura asked Tsunami, who just look at her.

"Yep. My dad's alright with Sensei. They're just in the next room. And- Hey!", Tsunami then shouted at Sakura, who's trying to stand up and walk to the door. "You should rest and you're injured bad-", "I'm alright Tsunami. I just exhausted from the fight, after all, that was my first time trying that Jutsu and it's a miracle that I didn't get killed because of Charkra depletion."

"Sakura. You _should_ rest."

Everyone turned to the door to find both Tazuna and Kakashi standing there. "I'm okay and so is our client. I'm just exhausted just like you and is it really your first time using that Jutsu?", Kakashi asked as he walk into the room with the help from Tazuna.

Sakura just sighed and sat down the bed, waking up Eevee. She stroke him as he crawl under her arm and curl up, taking another short nap. " Yeah.", Sakura started, "It's my first time using _**Dragon's Lightning Death Strike**_. It's a lightning element Jutsu that allows the user to focus the element charkra into one of their arm and quickly strike a kill. But, only a certain type of lightning is needed to use this Jutsu."

"Then, what kind of lightning is it Sakura-Chan?"

"It's black lightning. The one that I used to punch Zabuza in the guts and made him flew a few miles away. It can be generated with a help from a certain item, which is classified by my Sensei."

"I didn't teach you that.", Kakashi said as he look at Sakura, confused. Sakura sighed again and picked Eevee up and put him on her lap. "I got another Sensei and he's my another official guardian. His name is Darui."

"Oh! That guy that always apologizes when he, or, other people did something wrong or weird. I met him sometimes during training with you and he brought Ramen and Dangos all the time!", Naruto giddily said.

"He's a shinobi and he taught me most of the basics and some extra Jutsus and all of them involves using elemental charkra. And the Jutsu that I used to kick Zabuza's ass is one of the few Jutsus that he helped me create for my liking and covers my weakness.", Sakura said as she use her hand that is filled with green charkra to mend some muscle cramps. She has been in this bed for too long.

"Wow! I didn't know he also teaches you Jutsus other then training your stamina and endurance!"

"Well. On that day when Kakashi-Sensei held the stupid bell test, I did say "Omoi and the others'. And Kakashi-Sensei, Zabuza might still be alive."

"I expected you to find out about it sooner or later. So when did you-"

"After that fake Hunter-Nin shot two sendon needles into his neck. That's one of the places that you can hit and go unconscious and fake a death. Besides, aren't Hunter-Nin suppose to dismantle the body where they kill them?"

"Ano, Sakura-Chan… What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT!?", Both Naruto and Eevee shouted at the same time with wide eyes. Then, they shout to the sky, "**HELL YEAH! WE CAN STILL KICK ASS!"**

"Guys! I said that Zabuza 'might' be alive."

Naruto and Eevee put their head down and stare at the floor while Sakura sighed, Sasuke 'hn'-ed, Kakashi still reading his porn book, Tazuna sweat dropped and Tsunami giggling the sight and said that it's cute to see them act that way.

Naruto then look at Eevee and then to Sakura, "Ano, Sakura-Chan… Is Eevee a dog or something?" Everyone looked at Eevee, who look at Sakura. Sakura shrugged and nodded, and said, "Some animal summonings can talk, just like Eevee. I met some when Darui tried to do a summoning. But, He tried. And he couldn't get a contract."

Before Naruto ask another question, Kakashi beat him to it, "Since, Zabuza is still alive, I will have to train you guys."

"What's a little training like in a week can help both Chicken-ass and Naruto? I mean like I can keep up at a fast pace but what about them, I never see Chicken-ass train before.", Sakura ask as she look at them.

"Who was the one that saved me while I was struggling?"

"Um…Me?"

"Yep. So if you can get this strong in a week, so can they."

"Hey! But what if Zabuza comes in with some kind of surprise attack with maybe with a lot of shinobis that can be stronger than us? Like the Demon brothers for example.", Eevee asked as he look closely at Kakashi.

"He won't. Putting someone in a fake death is also called a momentary death. So it will take a while before their body fully recovers and can move properly again.", Kakashi said.

"Yeah! Training here we come!", Both Eevee and Naruto yelled as they mentally do a victory dance.

"That's not fun…"

Everyone turned to the door and saw a small boy that looks like Tsunami. "Ooh! Inari! Where have you been?", Tazuna shout in happiness. The small boy, Inari walk to Tazuna, hugged and said, "Welcome back, grandpa."

"Say hello to these people, they are shinobis who protected Grandpa.", Tusnami said as walk up to her son, who just look at them. "Mom. They are going to die.", Inari said as he point to them.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" **And surprisingly it was Sakura who's yelling at the small child. And she almost tackled on him when Naruto and Eevee hold her down.

"There's no way you'll win against Gatou.", Inari get straight to the point.

"**WHY YOU SON OF A-", **Sakura yelled and widen her eyes. She looked at Inari, and stop struggling against Naruto and Eevee. She just sat down and looked at the floor. Inari thought he won but Sakura said something that made him frighten, "I'm the same like you, I lost someone… Someone precious to me… And it's all because I trusted him, believed him and he's gone… And you're not the only one that suffered like that ya little brat!"

Inari just looked down, everyone was silent. Even the loud mouths, before anyone knew it, Inari ran out of the room. The last thing he heard from the room is a sentence, from the special pink haired shinobi, "Finally he broke out of that stupid shell."

"Sakura-Chan! Why did you do that?", Naruto asked her quietly, he knew that when she's pissed, its only for two reasons. One: one of her friends is hurt and needed to be safe. And secondly, someone that faced something horrible in the past and regrets it.

"That little spoiled brat needs to get out of his horrible past and move forward into the future. If that happens to me, I'll continue and make sure that that doesn't happens to anyone else at all. Like the one that I suffered when I was five.", Sakura said as she sighed.

'_I thought Sakura just lost her family but looks like there's more to it that meets the eye… First thing, report and ask about Sakura Haruno. And maybe she's isn't a Haruno at all.', _Kakashi thought as he look at Sakura who's still looking at the floor than anyone. She then lifted her head and sighed, stood up and walked out of the room. "Sakura-Chan! Where are you going?", Naruto asked.

"I'm going to see Inari right now and pray to god he's not crying out a mini flood in his room.", Sakura said and she close the door behind her. Everyone didn't move or say anything when Sakura walk out of the room.

Sakura made her way and was able to find Inari's room with the wet tears on the floor leading a trail. She finally found his room and was about to knock on the door when she noticed that the door was not fully closed. She peeked in and couldn't find Inari anywhere but only found a wet picture frame with a picture of a familiar man and the windows wide open.

'_I saw this man somewhere before… But where?'_ Sakura thought as she took a closer look at it. He doesn't have any similarities as Inari have. He doesn't even look like Inari but Sakura swear to god that she know this man somewhere before.

Sakura took another look around the room and decided that he went to sit on the rooftops, she follow suit and found Inari sitting there, crying his eyes out with tears.

"What are you looking at!?", Inari yelled at Sakura who quickly appear by Inari's side, frightening Inari at that moment. He shut his eyes closed and expected the worst, which didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard some kind of soft comforting melody, as if someone was singing.

_Umeraru Koto Ba~_

_Keiyaku Koto Ba~_

_Anata No Naka Ni Ikitsuzekuru Koto Ba~_

_Tachidomori Suno Toki~_

_Yuuki He To Kawaru~_

_Saa Arukidasou~_

_Ana Toki Yori...Anata Wa Tsuyoku Natteiru Kara~_

_Mou Mayonaiwaide ~_

_Ano Toki No Kotoba Wo...Shinjite...~_

_Hm ~~~_

_Hm ~~~~~~_

_Hm ~~~~~~~~~_

Inari then stopped crying at look up in the sky and asked, "You think that I could be a hero as well?" Sakura just looked at him as if he grew another head and said, "Of course, everyone got a chance to be a hero in their own village so why couldn't they?"

Inari look at his own bare hands and smiled. Sakura looked at Inari then look up and said, "No matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try." Inari look at Sakura, shocked.

"And even if you lose your life, protect it with your two arms.", Sakura finished as she jumped down from the roof and into Inari's bedroom window. "I gotta go train with my team, see ya later during dinner."

-Time Skip Training Time!-

"Ok. We'll start training."

"**HELL YEAH!"**, Both Eevee and Naruto shouted, getting excited.

"Ok. Before that, I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, charkra."

"Ummm… What's charkra?"

"**YOU'RE A SHINOBI AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S THAT?! WHAT DID YOU EXCATLY LEARN IN SCHOOL ANYWAYS!?", **Eevee yelled at Naruto as if he grew another head.

'_This is really, really bad…'_ Sakura and Kakashi both thought as they eyed Naruto who's trying to claim down Eevee.

"Sakura, care to explain?", Kakashi asked as he let Sakura talk.

"Okay, Naruto. Try and memories this like how you memories the hand signs for your Jutsus. Charkra is basically needed to perform Jutsus. So that means no charkra, no awesome action with your favorite Jutsus. Charkra is separated into two parts, body and spirit. All your cells in your body plus your training and experience adds up into charkra. And the hand signs is also needed to sum up the amount of charkra needed to perform a Jutsu. So that means that you need to work on your memory skills as well as lots of training to be Hokage."

"I got it! Thanks Sakura-Chan!", Naruto grin as he like the idea of training those parts that he's really weak and soon become Hokage! Sasuke eyed Naruto and then glance at Sakura, he didn't know that Sakura have two personal Sensei and two is a very big number to Sasuke. If Sakura also count Kakashi, than that means that there will be three shinobis teaching her! It's so unfair! He need to think of a plan and try to get one of her Sensei to teach him other than her, after all, one of her Sensei can use something that is really forbidden in the shinobi world.

"But, I don't understand the part where the body and spirit makes charkra or something, I mean like isn't it learn with your body?"

"Naruto's right. We already can use Jutsu."

"You guys are not using charkra properly, except for Sakura."

"**WHAT!?"**

"Well, as Sakura said early, you have to bring physical and cpiritual energy to make charkra. And base on what kind of Jutsu you use, the type and amount of charkra will be different as well. Just like Sakura who is able to use both water and lightning elemental charkra.", Kakashi said as he point at Sakura at the last sentence.

"And even if you release a high amount of charkra, the Jutsu will weaken or not work unless you control it properly. And if that happens in a battle, you will weaken and show your weakness to your enemies."

"So, what are we going to do?", Naruto asked.

"Learn how to control it through very tough training… And that is Tree Climbing.", Kakashi simply stated.

"Tree Climbing? That sounds boring…", Naruto said as he look at Sakura who is smiling with Eevee. Sasuke also notice it to and wonder what are they thinking.

"You know that you're not going to use your hands where your climbing the tree.", Sakura said as she smiled to the two young shinobis who is shocked by what she said.

"Sounds fun!", Naruto said as he grin while Sasuke was surprised by what Naruto said.

"Well, watch Sakura as she walk up the tree."

"Kakashi-Sensei! Why don't you-"

"I'm injured. And you basically glide on the water so if you can walk on water then you can walk up the tree."

"Sigh, fine." Sakura then do a ram seal and started climbing the tree by placing her feet on the tree one at a time. She started walking up the tree and then reached the top and sat on the top branch of the tree and look down to see an amazed face of Naruto and an annoyed face of Sasuke.

"She's climbing…"

"…"

"You understand?", Kakashi asked the two boys, "Gather your charkra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use charkra well."

"Wait a second! How's learning to climb a tree is going to make us stronger Kakashi-Sensei?", Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"Sigh. Sakura…"

"Listen up Naruto and you too Chicken-Ass. The purpose is to teach you how to control your charkra. To bring out the proper amount to the proper area, that's how you master or pratcie a Jutsu. This can be difficult even for a skilled shinobi. The bottom of the foot is the most difficult area where you can gather charkra and the charkra needed to climb a tree is small, but exact as well.", Sakura explained as she took out two sharpen kunais.

"And the fun part is that if you master this, you'll be able to master any Jutsu at all. Theoretically…", Sakura said as she shot the two kunais at the boys feet, but they are able to dodge it.

The two boys look at the kunai and before they shout at Sakura, Kakashi continue to explain, "The second thing is for you to develop the stamina needed to control charkra properly. Depending on the Jutsu and charkra, it can still be very difficult. A shinobi should be able to gather charkra during battle when they're moving. And the types of situations can make controlling charkra very difficult.", Kakashi said as he looked up at Sakura, gesturing her to continue.

"And that's why, from this tree climbing training, you must gain the stamina to gather the right amount of charkra needed. And the two of us talking all day isn't going to help you improve, right Kakashi-Sensei?", Sakura said as she look at Kakashi and also gesture Eevee to climb the same tree she is in.

"Alright then, use those kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't do any good at your first try so get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?", Kakashi asked and receive nods from both boys.

"This training is nothing to me! I could do it before Breakfast!", Naruto shouted as he grin madly. "Naruto! Just pick up the kunai and pick a damn tree already.", Sakura said impatiently as she stroking Eevee's fur.

Naruto and Sasuke waited a while and started charging at the tree. Naruto took his first step but fell. Sasuke was able to climb further than Sasuke but suddenly, the wood cracked underneath his feet. Before he fell, he was able to mark the tree with the kunai and landed safely on the ground.

'_I can't believe it would be this hard. Too much charkra, the wood cracks and too less charkra, you don't stick at all…and that happens.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto who's crying his frustrations out, well, not literally.

"Well… That's about the difference between those two…", Eevee whispered to Sakura as both of them watched what happen below them. Sakura then put Eevee on her shoulder and jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground.

"Well, Kakashi-Sensei can observe Chicken-Ass while I take care of Naruto, since I know him better than anyone except for Gramps and Iruka-Sensei.", Sakura said as she help Naruto stand and Eevee quietly cheer for Naruto to do his best.

Well, other then that, all of them except for Sakura didn't know that Inari was there watching them train.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, deep in the woods of the Wave country. The mystery Mist Hunter-Nin, also known as Haku, sit beside Zabuza and tend him wounds when all of a sudden, the doors opened and a short man in a black suits with white hair and black glasses came in with two Samurais.

"So even you have come back defeated. It looks like the Mist country ninjas are pretty pathetic." The man named Gatou, mocked them.

"You can't even avenge your men? And you call yourself a devil? Don't make me laugh.", Gatou said as he walked closer to the two mist ninjas.

Zabuza, who is in bed, stayed quiet and didn't say anything. Gatou walked closer and almost touch him when Haku stopped him by grabbing his wrist, surprising Gatou and his two Samurai bodyguards.

"Don't touch Zabuza-San with your dirty hands.", Haku told Gatou with a hint of venom in his voice.

The two Samurais were about to attack Haku when he appeared beside them and is holding their swords and placed it near their neck. "You shoudn't do that… I'm pissed off right now.", Haku said as he give them back their swords after Gatou said he will give them one more chance before he will kick them out.

After they left, Zabuza started to talk, "Haku, You shouldn't do that…"

"I know. But it's too early to kill Gatou. If we cause a commotion here, they will be after us again. We must be patient.", Haku simply stated and smile.

" Yeah… You're right."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nine pages! Wow! Anyways, please Review!**


	9. The Real Battle Begins!

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: The Sakura in this fanfic is my OC! She also have pink hair with red highlights, green dragon eyes and she is Sakura Dragular! With awesome powers as well as cool and loyal attitudes that every person she met will respect her! I wanted this fanfic to be more original so that's why I start it from Sakura Haruno and then slowly to Sakura Dragular. Sorry ShinnyPichu88 for kinda confusing you for what I am going to make this fanfic to. Let's start this story!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

**The Real Battle Begins!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a while when training commences, Naruto and Sasuke are panting hard after a lot of work like gather charkra and keeping it at the exact amount. Naruto got bumps on his head with Sakura healing him every now and then. Sasuke looking at the tree he selected, with lots of cracks and kunai marks.

Sakura finally healed Naruto and look at him, lots of sweat and dirt on his face. Eevee happens to be sleeping under the tree that both Sakura and him have climbed. Kakashi just stood at the same place doing nothing but observing both Naruto and Sasuke. _'Like you said, these two are powerhouses… Always have more charkra…' _Sakura thought as she sat down and see Naruto compare his result with Sasuke's.

'_Well… I am the all powerful Juubi… And I know all…'_

'_Yeah, Yeah… And didn't you said that you will meet me again after I find Gyuki?'_

'_I said 'meet', never said talk and you are a powerhouse as well, even with those limiters on.'_

'_How did you know? I thought I cover them fully from charkra, magic and spirit pressure?'_

'_Well, let's say that I know how the strong types of limiters look like. Besides even you have ten of them, you're still a powerhouse more than those two brats and lazy Jounin teaching you have all together.'_

'_What do you want anyway?'_

'_I just want to see that determination in your eyes…That 'light' I saw the first time…I wonder if you can actually erase my hatred in my heart…just like your parents did…'_

'_Hey! How did you-'_

'_Kyuubi brat at twelve o'clock, incoming!'_

'_Wha-' _

"Sakura-Chan? Are you okay? You have been spacing out for a long while.", Naruto said as he look worriedly at Sakura. "I'm just thinking about something.", she replied. Naruto just nod and look around for a while, then he face her again and whispered.

"Umm…Um! Could you give me some tips?"

Sakura just stare at him and gesture him to come closer. Naruto did and she whisper in Naruto's ear. Kakashi just look at the two previous trouble-makers and actually felt that his heart hurts. Maybe Naruto is close to Sakura for his own liking and he can see Naruto blush as well. But he denial his feelings and think that maybe Naruto can actually be stronger than before.

-Time Skip-

"Yawn… This is so boring…"

"You think?"

"You sure seem bored all by yourself and your little friend as well. Where's the blond kid and the other kid?"

"They are training. And I want to train but Kakashi ask me to 'protect' you."

"Really? But anyway, your Sensei is still recovering and same goes for the enemy, Zabuza as well. Tomorrow, you don't have to protect me but just follow me out of my home and we go different directions."

"Zabuza-San! You don't have to do that. I'm supposed to protect you."

"That's okay kid and you have to keep up your position in your team right?", Tazuna just smiled at that sentence and look at Sakura.

"But just in case, Eevee will follow you. Is that okay?"

"I'm going to be Tazuna-San's Bodyguard!", Eevee cheered.

"Fine."

"Hey Tazuna!"

"Huh? What is it Giichi?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and can I stop working on the bridge?"

"Why is that?! This is so sudden!", Tazuna yelled at Giichi while Sakura look at him with a blank face and Eevee look at him shocked.

"Tazuna, we've have been close for a long time now. I want to help you, but if we continue this Gatou will notice us. And if you get killed, then what's the point?"

Silence covered the area, until Giichi broke it with one unbelievable sentence, "Why don't we quit working on the bridge…"

Tazuna didn't say anything but looked down on the ground, Eevee lowered his ears and whimpered, scared to where this is going. Suddenly he felt Sakura stood up, bangs covering her eyes, she said, "Sorry, but he can't. This bridge… is what you guys started in the first place, believing that you could get the resources into your poor country."

"Tazuna-"

"It's already noon, Tazuna-San. Let's stop for today and Giichi-San, You don't have to come tomorrow.", Sakura said as she lift her head up, letting him see the green dragon eyes.

After that, Tazuna bring both Sakura and Eevee to the town, where there's many people hungry and poor. "I have to bring food home for lunch." When they enter the store, a man was about to grab one of Sakura's pouch, Eevee turned around and growled. The man was able to make a quick run when Sakura herself turned her head and glare at him. Soon, the man ran away, frighten.

Once Tazuna got the food he needed, the went back to his house but someone pull her shirt and she turned away, looking down on a six year old girl with her hands out. Sakura just sighed and fish out some sweets and give to the little girl.

"It's been like this ever since Gatou came. All the adults lost hope. That's why we need to complete the bridge, a symbop of courage… We need for the people to lose their fear and regain their desire to stand up for themselves.", Tazuna said as he sadly look at the moving crowd.

"If the bridge is completed, the people will turn back to how they use to be…", Tazuna said as he slowly close his eyes. Sakura just look at him and turn to see Eevee whimpered quietly.

"In that case, let me and Eevee help you!", Sakura said as she grinned.

"Huh?"

"You need help right? So why help you? Right Eevee?", Sakura asked as Eevee nod his head in approval. Tazuna just stare at Sakura but slowly smiled at the sight. _'Maybe…Just maybe…Hope is just right in front of our eyes… Right, Nami?'_

When they reached brought the food back, Naruto and Sasuke ate their lunch hurriedly and requested for seconds but they barf out their previous meal. Sakura just stare at them blankly while Eevee was scolding the hell out of them.

"**IF YOU'RE GOING TO THROW UP THEN STOP EATING!"**

"No. I must eat."

"Yeah. We have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger."

After eating, Eevee stare at the thorn picture that is hanging on the wall, a picture of Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna. Before Eevee ask them about it, Sakura just stuff a small bun into Eevee's mouth and shook her head. Eevee manage to eat the bun and slowly drop his head low.

But Tazuna was able to say something about the missing member and Inari slam the door close behind him after he got up and left. Tazuna then explain to them what happen about the missing family member and Inari. It seems that the bond was so great that Inari was left greatly heart-broken after witnessing his father's death.

Naruto got up and started to walk to the door, before Eevee ask him where he's going, Sakura put her hand out and shook her head. Naruto slowly walk to the door and said, "I'm going to prove that in this world, heroes do exist!"

The Next day, Naruto sleeping on the ground, exhausted from training so much last night. Sakura left early just to find Naruto, she saw him still sleeping. She just sigh and do some hand signs and put her left hand on his head, after that, he disappeared. "What did you do to him?"

Sakura stood up and looked at the young boy-like-girl and noticed his charkra signature. Sakura just sighed again and look at him in the eye with her emerald eyes, "You should know what I did to him… Hunter-Nin-San…"

Haku then shivered when he saw her light green eyes started to change and end up into something like dragon's eyes. He saw her, he saw her fought against Zabuza and actually didn't kill him at all. He saw her weaken him until she can do a simple kill, Haku was impressed and so was Zabuza. Heck, even he wanted her to join them.

The most interesting thing about her is that she show no fear at all, she didn't shivered like her teammates does, she didn't hesitate to kill someone, she didn't even show any sign of regrets when she was about to kill someone. But what made Haku more interested in her is… her determination to achieve her goal, her ambition…her dream.

He also notice that when her eyes turn into dragon eyes or when she generate black lightning, he thought that was her Kekkei Genkai, but it wasn't after he heard the name, Haruno. It was a clan name where only the people who posses their Kekki Genkai, they would be shinobis.

Their Kekkei Genkai allows them to see the Aura around people and are able to outsmart clones and even Shadow clones as well. Zabuza also told him when he was younger that the Kekkei Genkai is to only be activated when they use their hands and cut them into pieces as if they have some kind of invisible weapon.

He didn't see her do that and he wonder why she lied about which clan she belongs to. Whatever the reasons, he would find out. "You used a Jutsu that teleports the person or somebody else away or to other places. Is that correct, Sakura-San?"

"What are you doing here? Oh wait, let me guess. You're collecting herbs for Zabuza, right?"

Haku mentally flinch, if she do anything that keeps Haku away from the herbs he needed, he would kill her. But, he wanted her to be alive, just to see those eyes again for real, for himself.

"Here are the herbs that might help Zabuza recover faster."

Haku caught the small pouch and opened it, he looked at its contents, shocked and surprised. Why would somebody help an enemy, especially when one is in their territory. Haku was very confused yet as well as grateful.

"Zabuza needs another chance to see you as a true human and not a tool. And maybe he would finally understand how you feelings you have for him, like a brother or a father. And maybe… he would finally find out that he have been fighting for the wrong side.", Sakura said as she walked away from Haku.

"Do you have someone important to protect, Sakura-San?", Haku suddenly asked.

"…Yes… They are the very same people that motivated me and without them, I wouldn't come this far in my life…"

"…."

"Hunter-"

"My name is Haku."

"Haku-San… When we meet again, I want to see your determination that motivated you to protect Zabuza with your whole life… And hope that the next meeting is not in the battle field…"

"Same here… Sakura-San…"

Sakura continue to walk away from Haku. She walked a few miles away, turn around and saw Naruto still sleeping at the same position that she teleported him to. She kneed down and shook him gently on the shoulder, Naruto slowly woke up and saw Sakura smiling gently at him, he blushed and tried to cover his face.

"Come on Naruto. We have to go for training."

"Oh no! Come one Sakura-Chan!"

The two young shinobi ran to meet up with an arrogant young boy and a very lazy and yet pervert-like Sensei.

-Last Day of Training-

"Where is Naruto? Did you see him anywhere?"

"Eevee… he's up in the tree."

Kakashi, Sakura and Eevee look up and saw Naruto hanging on the branch, trying to stand up. But he fell, scaring all three of them but he managed to get enough charkra to his foot and hang under the tree. The moment he grinned, he lose his focus and he fell but Sasuke was able to get enough charkra and grab Naruto on the leg.

Sakura sighed in relief while Eevee was yelling at Naruto for being so careless. All three of them went back and rest for the day while the boys continue to train to the top. Kakashi started to do push ups with one finger and Sakura also follow suit but this time, she's using her pinky. Tazuna and Eevee sat on Kakshi while a big stone sat on Sakura.

After doing 1000 push ups with one finger, Tazuna decided that he should try and complete the bridge with Eevee and Sakura's extra help of course. During dinner, the boys came back all dirty and worn out. And they boast that they manage to make it to the top as they promised or said this morning.

The next day, Kakashi decided not to wake Naruto up since he pushed himself very hard and maybe can't move for today. Sakura got a very cautious feeling that something's going to happen here and it's defiantly not because of Omoi's character.

Once they were at the bridge, all the workers are beaten up badly and blood stained the bridge. "**Wha-What's This!?"**

Tazuna run to one of his workers and asked him, "What?! What happened!?"

"A-A Mon-ster…"

'_It just gotta be Zabuza and Haku…'_ Sakura thought as she looked around and tried to find their charkra signature. Then, Sakura noticed that a mist is forming, she nudged her Sensei and look him in the eye and nodded. "**HERE THEY COME!"** Kakashi shouted as he placed his hand on his pouch, Sasuke kunai in hand, Sakura's fist clenched and small sparks of black lightning fly around her left hand but her left hand was holding a very weird looking stone. Eevee jumped in front of Tazuna and is getting ready to change into his lightning form and battle.

"Kakashi-Sensei. This is _**Hidden Mist No Jutsu**_, right?", Sakura asked out of the blue. Sasuke started to shake and Zabuza started to talk, "_Long time no see…Kakashi and I won't forget about your pink haired student…Oh,I see one of the brats shaking again..Poor Kid…"_

Suddenly, a bunch of Zabuza appeared around them.

"Hn. I'm shaking from excitement!"

Before anyone said anything, Sakura generate black lightning from her left hand and shouted, "_**Black Dragon's Rage!"**_ The black lightning started to form into a dragon and manage to kill all the 'Zabuzas'. "You could use something better than that, Zabuza.", Sakura said as she turned around and face the real enemies.

"She saw through the water clones, she really grown stronger in just a week."

"…"

"And it looks like a rival has appeared… Eh, Haku?"

"It does seem, indeed."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE!**


	10. The End of both his Master and his Tool

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Nothing much. And big thanks to AnimeGurl647! Her review made me realize when will the chunin exams will start so it will start it this story and remember this is Sakura/Centric. And I gave Sakura my OC characteristics so she's OOC. And now, let the story begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10**

**The End of both his Master and his Tool**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"That masked one… He's obviously with Zabuza since he's standing by his side.", Kakashi said as he observe him as he and Zabuza slowly made their way to them. "Sakura," Kakashi started, getting Sakura's attention," You'll fight him." Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke interrupted, "No. I'll fight him." Sakura just look at him like he grew another head. _'He's going to die~' _Juubi said as he analyzed the whole situation from her eyes.

"I hate bastards that trick us with their stupid acts.", Sasuke simply stated, causing Sakura to scoffed at his words while Eevee just growl low and dangerously. Sure Sasuke wants to fight, but he's too cocky and much of a show off if you ask for both Sakura's and Eevee's opinion. "Well, don't start calling for help when you're the one who is most likely to say, 'I don't need your help. I can handle this. And your annoying.'. Just get the fight over with and lose."

"What do you mean by-!"

"He and I have promise for a fight just before today. He's the guy you saw that walks away with those herbs."

"So you manage to see through Haku's disguise."

"Let's just say that I didn't see through it but I sense his Charkra."

"I have to say Kakashi, you got a good student over there. And he's better than that Uchiha."

Before Sasuke could answer, Haku sprinted towards Sakura. She just stood there, looking bored and looking at the speeding fake Hunter-Nin blankly. Haku took his senbon and almost cut her when Sasuke appeared before her and use his kunai to clash with the sharp senbon. Haku was surprised that Sakura did not want to fight. Maybe if he could defeat Sasuke, he could fight Sakura and see who's determination is stronger.

'_Ah… He can keep up with that speed… But that's not impressive enough…Still, the girl is more interesting that the boy…'_

'_Hmm…'_

"Sakura! Eevee! Stand in front of Tazuna and don't leave my side!", Kakashi shouted as he run to the front to confront Zabuza. The said girl and demon just do what Kakashi told them, Eevee looking around, taking precautions. Sakura just stood in front of Tazuna and offered him Dangos, which he took some and ate.

"I don't want to kill you… But, you won't stand down, will you?"

"Don't be foolish."

"I see…" Haku trailed off as he looked to his left and looked back at Sasuke."But you won't be able to keep up with my equal speed the next time. Plus, I have two advantages."

"Two advantages?", Sasuke asked cautiously.

"First is the water on the ground. Second is that I have occupied one of your arm.", Haku said as he slowly brought his free hand to his face, "You will now only be able to run from my attacks."

At that second, Sakura started to sprint to Sasuke and Haku, "Eevee, protect Tazuna!" Eevee couldn't help but nod; he knew when Sakura's going to fight alone and this is one of those times. Sakura use contract link again, the same black and white spiraling dragon pattern appeared both on Sasuke's and Sakura's left wrist, causing Haku to stare at it in surprise and distract him.

'_U-Turn!'_, Sakura thought as Sasuke hit Haku on the chest but he was able to block it. Sasuke then suddenly jumped back and Sakura ran in and clash her kunai with Haku's senbon. This made both Haku and Sasuke to be confused, Sakura then release the spell secretly. "Hey, this is our fight. Right, Haku?"

"It seems so."

Haku then quickly raise his free arm again and started to do hand signs with one hand, Sakura then also follow suit, causing everyone except for Eevee to be greatly surprised, shocked and confused. Sakura was able to complete the hand signs, quickly raise her hand up in the air and shouted, "_**Black Dragon!"**_

Then, out from nowhere, black lightning is generated from her free arm and it shaped itself into a dragon and launched itself at Haku. Haku dodged it with his fast wits and great speed, but that wasn't enough. The black lightning dragon came at Haku again. Haku was able to barely avoid it and the black dragon didn't make a dent on the bridge.

'_Phew! I manage to control the lightning from breaking the bridge.'_

'_She's fast, I didn't even have the chance to do my __**Special Jutsu: Flying Water Needles.**__ Impressive…'_

Sakura release the Jutsu and sprint towards Haku with a kunai in hand. Before Haku was able to shot any of his senbons, Sakura appeared behind him and whispered, "From now on, you'll be the one running from my attacks." She tried to stab him, but he blocked her arm. Haku suddenly noticed the in coming attack, he ducked when Sakura shot the kunai with her fingers.

Before he know it, Sakura fully turned around and kick Haku in the face, causing him to spit out blood. Zabuza, who is still standing at the same spot was shocked that Haku was beaten in the category of speed, which he is superior in it. Sakura slowly reposition herself and started to talk, "Looks like I got the advantage in speed."

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sakura is Konoha's No.1 Shinobi while Sasuke comes in Second and Naruto is the loudest shinobi in the village.", Kakashi basically stated all the basic ranks of his team. Eevee then shivered profusely and growled loud, Sakura also felt it and glared at both the Missing-Nins with her Dragon like eyes.

"Eevee, get ready to change!", Sakura shouted as she tossed the stone to Eevee, who caught it and swallowed it. Sakura noticed that Eevee started to shiver profusely again, she turned her attention towards her enemies and saw Zabuza started to laugh.

"Haku, do you realize? At this rate, we'll be driven back."

"Yeah. We can't have that…", Haku replied as his charkra started to spike up. Both Sakura and Eevee noticed this, both of them growled and look dangerously at Haku. '_Hey, Kiddo. This guy got a Genkei Kekkei. Get ready to big the crap out of him. And before I get out of your way, one hint for you. Get Eevee to boast you up with fire cause he freezing the hell out of the temperature…'_, Juubi trailed off as Sakura read Haku's Aura.

His Aura became more cold and dark. And an additional word, _Dangerous._ If Juubi said is right, Haku have a Genkei Kekkei and it have to do something with an element. Cold, freezing, water, speed… Air. _'That's it!'_ Sakura thought as she silently thanked Juubi for the information, and this might actually save her ass from so much trouble.

Sakura just glance back at Eevee, who noticed it and nodded, waiting for the signal Sakura will later send. Haku does a very weird seal and the water around her started to form ice like mirrors. '_So this is what __**Demonic Ice Mirrors**__ looks like.' _Sakura thought as she looked around her and analyzed it completely.

Everyone is surprised that the water on the ground turned into ice and completely trapped Sakura. And Eevee isn't doing anything at all to help Sakura. Sasuke is still shocked and annoyed that Sakura stole his opponent, but she did save him from that Jutsu. And what kind of Jutsu is that, Sasuke never saw that before and so does Kakashi, who even experienced war in his life.

Before Kakashi or Sasuke yelled or question Eevee why he didn't helped Sakura, he started to glow a bright white light and started to grow. This not only surprised both konoha shinobis but also surprised Tazuna and the two enemies as well. Fire started to surround Eevee as he grow taller and bigger, his tail is began to change from white-peach to a pale yellow color. His brown fur started to change into a darker red. The glow ended and Eevee stood in a different form, he let out a breath, fire coming out. He opened his eyes and stare straight at Zabuza.

'_Eevee used his fire form…Even though he got the advantage to fight Haku, but he's opponent is both Haku and Zabuza. Zabuza use water element Jutsu, Eevee is at the disadvantage unless he knows how to evaporate the water with his fire.' _Sakura thought as she sighed and pray to god that Eevee knows what he's doing.

Sakura then noticed that Haku just stepped into the ice mirror and he began to appear in all the ice mirrors, which annoyed Sakura a lot. She know which one is the real one and Haku is underestimating his very own opponent, which isn't making Sakura that happy at all and just when she is looking towards the big awesome fight and use her new Jutsu that she have secretly discuss with Juubi and Eevee.

'_Well, lets just have a bit of fun with Haku first, shall we Sakura?'_

'_Next time, don't read my mind like that! We humans need privacy as much as you tailed beast do!'_

'_Sorry, but I'm bored to death. And focus on your battle and please don't die.'_

'_Damn you! Wha-!'_

Sakura returned to the real world and dodged an ice-made needle. She looked at the mirrors and saw Haku, ready to shoot more needles at Sakura. Then she realized something very important. '_Needles can't hurt me, so why do I have to dodge it- oh wait. Secret needed to be kept until I'm twenty or something. Yet, that's it.'_

Meanwhile after the Jutsu was case, Kakashi was shocked and tried to help Sakura but Zabuza stopped him in his tracks and said, "Your opponent is me." Eevee in his fire form, Flareon, yelled to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke! Go and help Sakura and stop standing there like a baka!"

Sasuke heard Flareon's speech and quickly ran to the big ice casing and tried to get in it. Tazuna looked at Flareon and questioned," Why don't you go and help her." Flareon looked at Tazuna and then looked at Kakashi and Tazuna,"Sakura asked me to protect you from any harm and I'm doing my job as a great partner. She would never get into trouble when she face shinobis that she didn't know in the first place. I trust her and she trust me. She trust me to protect you while I trust her in to defeating Haku but Sasuke needs to experience troubles in fighting shinobis that he never faced before and Sakura understands that."

Tazuna just looked at Flareon and just sighed, sometimes Sakura do remind him of someone very special but he can't remember who is it. But most importantly, she reminds him of their missing family member, Inari's dad.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke shouted for her as he shot a kunai at Haku but he came out from the ice-mirror and blocked it. '_He blocked it!'_ Sasuke thought as he sweats in frustration, he can't even do a good damn thing and let alone a girl save him. But after that, a shuriken surprisingly came flying at Haku and cut his mask. Haku gasps in pain as he fell out from the ice-mirror.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden attack, Sasuke looked at the direction it came from and suddenly something poof-ed in white smokes. "Who?" Sasuke wondered himself as he panted, really frustrated that he can't do most of the fighting and Haku happens to be a great opponent. A yell was heard when the smoke cleared, "**UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!"**

"**NOW THAT I'M HERE, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! AFTER ALL, I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE STORY AND I'LL INSTANLY KICK THE ENEMY'S ASS!", **Naruto yelled as he point his finger at Zabuza.

'_Geez… What kind of loud entrance is that?'_ Kakashi thought as he sighed and sweat dropped. Tazuna just gave a blank look, Flareon yelled at Naruto, Sasuke thinks he's a show off, Zabuza still thinks he's a brat and Haku kept quiet. Sakura just secretly smiled and sighed, '_Naruto… Still the same loud shinobi and best friend I knew… Things never change, doesn't it? Eh, Juubi?'_

Juubi didn't answer but Sakura knew that Juubi isn't the type of demon that shows his soft spot; after all he is the legendary demon that once can destroy the world. Zabuza shot some shurikens at Naruto, alerting him to get into defense stands but a few senbons block the shurikens from reaching Naruto, surprising the most of them.

"Haku, what is this?", Zabuza demanded as he look at Haku. Haku stood up and kept his head low and answered, "Zabuza-san, These kids, please let me fight them my way." Zabuza just look at him then look at the ground, as if he's pondering the situation and the sudden request.

"So, you don't want me to interfere? You're soft as always."

"Hey! Sakura-Chan! I came here to save you!" Naruto whispered as he grins, causing Sakura to sweat dropped and sighed. Sakura just punch him in the head softly, causing Naruto to grimace. "Naruto. If you're here then who's going to save Chicken-Ass?" That causes Naruto to freak out on his chance to prove to Sasuke that he's the best.

'_That's Naruto… Making things worse…' _Kakashi thought as he sighed, '_If I leave to save them, I'll be leaving Tazuna and- Wait a second, who's that red dog? Is that Eevee? I thought he's brown. Anyway, Zabuza would use his water bushins to fight my bushins and I'll be wasting a lot of charkra.' _

"Sasuke! Try and help Sakura and Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, as he gets ready for his fight against Zabuza. After Kakashi shouted, Naruto stop freaking out and both he and Sakura noticed that Haku went back into the ice mirror. Naruto quickly grab his kunai but he found out that Haku moved to another mirror. '_Damn! He's quick!' _Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth and yelled, "What's going on here?!"

Naruto do some quick familiar hand seals and yelled, "_**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **_A bunch of shadow clones appeared and charge at all of the ice mirrors, but Haku moved and manages to hit all of them. Naruto landed hard and gritted his teeth.

Sakura looked at this and yelled to Sasuke, "Hey Chicken-Ass! Use fire at the outside of this mirror!" Sasuke just grunted and do some hand seals and shouted at the end of the seals, "_**FIRE TECHINIQUE: GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!" **_The fire devours the whole thing but after a second, Sasuke then realize that it didn't melt the ice and it didn't even have a burn mark! '_What kind of Jutsu is this?' _Sasuke thought as he gritted his teeth and tried to figure a way to save his trapped teammates.

Haku then spoke up, "You can't melt this ice with that level of fire. This Jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow motion." Naruto and Sasuke panted from the shortage of charkra while Sakura just sit at the same spot and look at Haku.

"I have a dream. I can't just give up." It was Sakura who broke the silence. " Becoming a shinobi is difficult for me. If possible, I don't want to kill you nor I want to have you kill me. But if you come at me I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight to connect our dreams." Haku spoke as he looked at both Naruto and Sakura. And both of them smiled and look determined at Haku, ready to defeat him.

"Naruto.", Sakura said as she get Naruto's attention, "Promise me that you won't go and beg Kyuubi for extra charkra." Naruto didn't look surprised but just nod and look at Haku. Sakura know that Naruto have the Kyuubi ever since she met him. She was the one who connect and talk to Kyuubi and told Naruto that she's similar with Naruto in a way.

Sakura just stood up, closed her eyes and breath slowly, then she sucked in her breath and fire started to form around her mouth, showing that Sakura is sucking it. This action shocked both her comrades and her enemy. All three boys then felt like something's chocking them and realize that Sakura's charkra is intense and huge. Sakura yelled as she open her eyes, revealing her green dragon-like eyes, "_**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**_

Fire came out from her mouth and hit the ice mirror, Haku didn't move until he felt the intense heat and was shocked when he saw his ice mirrors melting quickly. Before Haku could register what really happened, the fire devours the huge casing of ice mirrors. This shock and surprised everyone except for Flareon, who's starting to breath in slowly and deeply.

Haku managed to came out from his ice mirrors before the fire caught up with him. To his surprise, he saw a figure slowly coming out from the fire. Then, he noticed that it was Sakura who came out from the fire alive and unharmed with some of the fire on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and dusts it away like it's a pest.

Sakura then do some quick hand seals and shouted, "_**Water Dragon No Jutsu!" **_ Sakura held her left hand high as the water rose up and formed a water, she point at the fire and the water dragon quickly put out the fire. Then, there's fire spinning rapidly around a familiar figure. Sasuke looked closely and noticed that the fire protects Naruto, but he still have no idea how is Sakura manage to use a jutsu that quickly.

The fire slowly put itself out and Sasuke went to Naruto and helped him stand up. Sakura noticed that Kakashi and Zabuza started the fight already, she face Haku and he just stood there. _' Where and how did she get more charkra from? And what kind of Jutsu is that? She didn't even need to do any hand seals for it! Something is up, I can feel it.' _Haku thought as he slowly stood up and face Sakura.

Suddenly, the mask started to crack and Haku started to cough out blood. He knew that Sakura was the one who punch him out from the ice mirrors and save him from the fire. Eevee transformed back and then transformed into Leafeon and quickly hurries to Naruto's side and treat his wounds while Sasuke stand protectively in front of Tazuna.

Sakura then rush with her fist clenched, Haku closed his eyes and expects the worst, but he didn't feel it. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura in front of him with her fist in front of his face. "Why did you stop? Haku asked as he studies Sakura's facial expression. "I almost killed your precious friend and yet, you can't kill me?" Haku spoke up as he tried to push her buttons. Sakura gritted her teeth and quickly punch Haku in the face.

He fell back and coughs out more blood. Sakura just stood there and stare at Haku with her dangerous eyes, "Is… is Zabuza the only important person to you?" Haku just looked at Sakura and said nothing. "I use to have other important people… and they were my parents…"

"I was born in a small village in the country of the mist. I was happy… My parent's were very kind people until one day…" Haku stopped mid way of his sentence, Sakura just stood where she is with her face staring blankly at Haku. "My father killed my mother and tried to kill me. I have advanced blood and in my country, they hated advanced blood as they are used in civil war. My father discovered it and when I realize what I done, I had killed him."

"Zabuza discovered me after a few days when I killed my father. He's the only one who desired my blood and… I was happy. Now I'm a useless tool to him since I am defeated. Kill me. Zabuza wouldn't want a useless weak tool anymore. He wanted to take over control of the country and I am just his mere tool, once I'm weak and useless, he'll throw me away. So please, kill me."

Haku begged Sakura but she just shrugged and said, "Zabuza wanted to kill the Mizukage?" Haku just nodded in replied. Sakura started to giggle, then chuckled. Surprising everyone except for Zabuza and Kakashi who are fighting in the mist. "S-Sorry,", Sakura started, "But didn't Zabuza heard the news? The Mizukage died already and they already have another Mizukage."

Haku was shocked, before Haku could ask Sakura, he heard lightning crackled. He turned to see Kakashi charging at Zabuza with a powerful jutsu. He turn to see Sakura motioned him to go. "Haku. You gotta do it. Just go for it."

Haku disappeared and appeared in front of Zabuza, getting hit by Kakashi's _**Chidori**_. Everyone was surprised and shocked, except for Sakura. Blood splashed around Kakashi and Zabuza. "Good job Haku." Zabuza took out his huge sword and almost cut both Haku and Kakashi when he moved and gotten him and Haku out of range.

"Naruto. You stay out from it."

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura slowly walk to Kakashi's side while Kakashi slowly close Haku's dead eyes. Sakura look at Haku then glared dangerously at Zabuza. "Kakashi-Sensei", Sakura started, "Let me handle this trash." Kakashi just nod as he backed away and went to check on the others.

Zabuza charged at Sakura who just stood there until she kick here in the guts and send him flying back. Zabuza quickly recovered and look straight at Sakura's eyes Zabuza charged at Sakura again but only to be punched in the jaws by just a simple punch from Sakura. He swings his huge sword at Sakura, going to cut her into half but she appeared behind Zabuza and holds him on the shoulder. "You can't beat me at your current state. You haven't noticed…" Sakura took a kunai and tried to stab Zabuza in the chest but he used his free useable hand and swings the huge sword of his at Sakura. She was able to duck it and stab it at Zabuza's right arm. She backed away and Zabuza let go of his sword. "Now you can't use both arms and can't do any hand seals."

"How disappointing."

Everyone look at the source of the voice and saw Gatou. '_It seems that he brought his prawns to do the dirty work.' _Juubi said as he sighed. Sakura couldn't help but gritted her teeth in annoyance and glare at Gatou. "Zabuza. I'm going to have to kill you here."

"What!?"

"I never planned on paying you money."

"If I hired normal shinobis from villages is expensive and they could betray me. So I get missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. It doesn't cost me anything. Good plan, don't you think so?" Gaatou said with an ugly smirk.

"And you're The Devil of the Mist? You're just a cute, little baby devil."

"_**WE CAN EASILY KILL YOU!"**_

'_Che. It's fucking annoying with all this dirty stupid talk.' _Sakura thought as she growled and yelled, "Eevee! Get ready!" Eevee transformed into Flareon again and stood behind Sakura. This mildly surprises Gatou and his prawns. "What are you going to do little girl?", Gatou as he laughed with his prawns. Naruto gritted his teeth and stare shock at the size of the gang. Sasuke stood beside Tazuna and Naruto, shocked and feeling helpless at this situation. Kakashi is still panting in exhaustion.

Sakura smirked at this and signal Flareon to attack. The thing is that Flareon didn't attack Gatou but he attacked Sakura instead, this surprised everyone. Not only that, Flareon attack with fire as well! But before Gatou could say anything else, someone could be seen in the fire and that person is eating the fire up. This shocked everyone; a voice snapped their daze. "Thanks for the treat! Now I'm fired up!"

The fire was getting smaller until they can see that Sakura's eating the fire! She stood up and breath out, a small line of fire came out from her mouth. The only thing that shocked and surprised everyone again is her skin, it looks like scales and they appeared on various parts of her body. She turned to Zabuza who flinched at this action. "Zabuza, you handle that sad excuse of a fat ass man while I'll handle those stupid prawns of his. Kakashi, stand back and rest. Flareon, protect them." Sakura said as she tossed Zabuza a kunai, he managed to grab it with his clothed mouth.

Zabuza was confused by this action, he look at Sakura and she explained, "Haku loved you. He loved as even though you treat him as a tool. He said that even though that fact is stated, you're the only person who actually cares for Haku. So just please do it for Haku."

By the end of the sentence, Zabuza was actually crying but he charged at Gatou. Sakura also follow suit and went after the prawns. Gatou was able to fled behind his prawns but Sakura jumped above Zabuza and sucked in a deep breath and shouted, "_**Roar of the Fire Dragon!" **_The fire hit all the prawns that blocked Zabuza's path, Zabuza went through the fire and kill some of them but the prawns managed to stab some knife and sword into Zabuza's back. He reached Gatou and sidestepped, using the given kunai, before anyone knew it, Gatou's head went flying into the air.

Before the prawns hit Zabuza, he let the kunai go and fell on the ground. "Naruto. Don't look away. This is the life of a shinobi. Life's unfair.", Kakashi said as he patted Naruto on the head. The prawns yelled at the Kakashi and the others."Damn Ninjas, killing our meal ticket! We pillage this city and take anything of value!"

"Hey! Forgetting someone? _**Black Dragon!"**_

A black dragon made by black lightning killed half of the prawns. The remaining prawns looked at Sakura, holding Gatou's head, playing with it and smirked. Suddenly an arrow came flying and landed in front of the frighten prawns, they looked at the shinobi's direction and saw the villagers with weapons and Inari's with them.

The prawns were scared shitless and escape from the scene. Sakura just throw Gatou's head into the sea before the villagers see it. She then slowly walked to Zabuza and stood by his side. "It's over."

"Yep."

"Sakura…right?"

"Yeah."

"I have a request. Sakura."

"…"

"I w-want to see Haku's face."

"… Sure…"

Sakura tried to carry Zabuza but lucky Kakashi helped Sakura carry to Haku's side. Naruto then looked up in the sky and noticed that it's snowing. The other villagers are also wondering why.

"Thanks… Kakashi… Sakura…"

Zabuza slowly put his hand on Haku's face and let it go after he wiped Haku's tears and he slowly closed his eyes. The villagers and Team 7 held the funeral for both Haku and Zabuza at the top of a cliff. Team 7 have finally completed their mission and said goodbye to Tazuna and his family. Inari, seeing both Naruto and Sakura as his idols, cried along side with Naruto making Sakura sighed and think that they might be twins. Eevee laughed at that though while Kakashi sighed and Sasuke grunted.

"That girl changed Inari's heart, who changed our hearts. Giving us hope called 'courage'. Bridge… Oh yeah… We need to name the bridge. Well, I have a super perfect name for this bridge."

"Oh? What is it?"

"How about the _**Great Sakura Hope Bridge**_?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! **


	11. Chunin Exam! part 1

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I really got nothing to say. And please review more so that I can continue my fanfic. Anyways, me no own Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, Bleach and Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11**

**Chunin Exam!? Part 1**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the mission to the Wave a few days ago, they heard about the bridge's name and the story about themselves saving the wave from any more danger. Everyone in Konoha saw Team 7 and for once, praises them and even Naruto. And Naruto cried on that day for hours and hours, it took a while for both Sakura and Eevee to calm him down, since he's crying a mini flood in his apartment.

One usual morning, Naruto got up from bed, all hyped up and ready to go. He does his usual morning stuff and ran to meet up with his teammates and his lazy Sensei. After a few minutes, he saw Sakura, Eevee and Sasuke in the distance. "Hey! GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!"

Everyone turn around and saw Naruto slowing down his pace and glance at Sasuke, which made both boys blush a light pink and turn to look at the opposite directions. Eevee look confused by this action and whispers to Sakura, "Ano, Sakura. What happened to the guys? They have been acting like this ever since we came back from the mission at the Wave Country."

"Well, let's just say that Sasuke saved Naruto's ass on that day. Remember? Just before you got the chance to heal him."

"Oh yeah. I think they llllllllllike each other~!" Eevee said as he rolled his tongue to emphasis on the letter 'L'.

"NO WE DON'T!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at Eevee, still with the pink blush on their face. They look at each other and look at the opposite direction again from embarrassment. Eevee giggle behind his paw while Sakura sighed and look blankly at the sky. '_Pray to Kami or Jashin that Kakashi-Sensei comes… Like __**now**__.' _

After three long hours of waiting, Kakashi showed up with a very lousy and lame excuse like getting lose. What kind of Sensei, especially the type of Sensei that is well known through out the five shinobi countries, lose he's way in his own village? _'Well… He's still a very bad lair…' _Sakura thought as she looks at Naruto asking Kakashi for more cool and missions that involves some fighting like the mission to the Wave.

After a few hours, Sakura is supporting a well beaten-up Naruto to his apartment. Eevee is sleeping on Sakura's head while Kakashi and Sasuke observe the two prank-lovers and a weird small dog. "Next time. Don't push yourself too much. You'll get hurt more then getting the spotlight." "Haa…" Was Naruto's answer as he tried to walk normally.

"Pfft. Can't take care of yourself?"

You can easily see a vein popped out from Naruto's forehead while he flinched, causing both Sakura and Eevee thinking, '_Oh… Shit…' _

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"CALM DOWN! RAMENATOR! CALM DOWN!"

"Looks like teamwork have been suffering lately…"

"YEAH! SASUKE KEEPS HOGGING THE SPOTLIGHT!"

"Hn. If you want me to stop making you look bad then, get stronger than me."

Everyone kept quiet. Naruto gritted his teeth while Sasuke kept his cool. Sakura just let go of Naruto while Eevee whined about how uncooperative the two young shinobis is after the mission in the Wave. Kakashi just look up in the sky and noticed that a eagle flew over Konoha. He sighed and dismissed them and said that he'll get the report to the Hokage for them.

Sasuke said that he's going home but Naruto taunted him and said that he was the one who's doing the fighting in the mission in the Wave. Sasuke then insults Naruto for being rescued by Sakura, who is a girl. Naruto and Sasuke kept arguing about who's stronger. Sakura and Eevee looked at each other and sighed, they turned around and walked back to their apartment.

Suddenly, a box that looks like a rock with two holes follows both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke just 'Hn'-ed while Naruto turned around and 'Huh?'. As Naruto kept walking, the bow kept following Naruto to the training ground with Sasuke.

"I kept looking like I'm walking forward but I feint! What kind of rock is square with two holes?!" Naruto shouted as he point at the box. Sasuke swear to god why does he always try and rival Naruto all the time when Naruto is truly an idiot.

"The man that I see as my rival!"

Konohamaru came out with two other kids that look around his age; a girl with orange hair while a guy with dark brown hair. Naruto look closely and noticed that all three of them wore goggles like the one he wore before he became a shinobi. "Hey, what's with the goggles?"

"We copying the old you, bro!"

"Ah..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'AH…'!"

Konohamaru kept whining about how cold is Naruto while the only girl in Konohamaru's team asked if Naruto's free to play with them ninja. Sasuke grunts in annoyance, what kind of ninja plays 'ninja'? Well, nobody except for Naruto. Konohamaru whispered something about Sasuke being his servant, and then Sasuke punch Naruto in the face. The worst part is when Konohamaru taunted Sasuke by calling him weak. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

He went out of control.

After a few minutes, Sasuke bonked both Konohamaru and Naruto. Konohamaru said something about Sasuke's hair. They waited for a while then Sasuke turned around and glare at them. The four of them ran away from Sasuke, but Konohamaru bumped into someone.

"That hurt…"

The person Konohamaru bumped into, grab him by his scarf and lift him of the ground. "That hurt. You little piece of shit." Naruto yelled at the said person to let go of Konohamaru while Sasuke slowly walk to the scene and grunted softly. "Don't. We'll get yelled later." The blond girl calmly said to the guy with a hood that looks like cat ears. He then looked at the hyperactive blond and noticed something, '_He seems to be a leaf Genin.' _

"Let's play a little before the boss comes."

Naruto charged at the hooded guy. The said person moved his fingers and Naruto fell on his butt. Sasuke noticed this and thought. '_This are foreign shinobis… Why are they doing here?' _The blond girl who's standing by the hooded guy's side noticed Sasuke and blush a hint of red. _'Oh… He's pretty handsome…' _

"Leaf Genins are weak."

At this sentence, Sasuke grunted and glare at the foreign shinobi. Naruto gritted his teeth again while Konohamaru's friends are crying. The foreign shinobi clenched his fist and aimed a punch on Konohamaru. Naruto charged at him, but before anyone know it, the hooded shinobi let go of Konohamaru and hold his injured wrist. A pebble fell on the ground with Konohamaru.

"What are you bastards doing here in Konoha? The last time I saw a Suna Shinobi was about a year ago. During the Chunin Exam, which is why you're here right?"

Everyone looked up and saw Sakura and Eevee on a branch of a nearby tree. The hooded shinobi blush a hint of pink along with his blond teammate. Naruto blush along with Konohamru while his friends help him stand up. Sasuke grunted softly and whispered, "Show-Off."

'_She's…kinda cute…'_

'_She's the one who shoot that pebble at Kankuro?! She feisty for a girl around my little brother's age… '_

"Get lost."

Konohamaru ran back to Naruto's side and tell him that he believed in him and he sucks. Naruto then gritted his teeth annoyance and tried to get Konohamaru to change his mind. "Hey pinky. Get down here." The hooded shinobi said as he took out his puppet. "You're using crow!?" the blond girl said in shocked.

"Hey. Red hair, get your teammate to stop will ya?"

"Kankuro. Stop it."

Everyone looked at the red hair behind Sakura and Eevee. Eevee looked surprised himself while the others looked in shocked and amazed. '_She's ablt to sense Garaa… Maybe she's a worthy opponent….' _The said person, Kankuro thought as he sweats with his older sister. "Gaara…"

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

Sasuke grunted softly again and thought, '_That's Kakashi level of sneakiness. He's a worthy opponent… Hn.' _Gaara started to talk, "Losing control of yourself in a fight. How pathetic, why do you think we came to the leaf village."

"Listen… They started it first…"

"Shut up… or I'll kill you."

Kankuro and the others flinched by the tone of his voice, but Sakura just yawned and rubbed her eyes. '_Why isn't she scared by Garaa?' _Kankuro's older sister, Temari thought as she observes Sakura from a distance. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" Kankuro apologies as he shake rapidly, feeling really scare of Garaa.

'F_or some reason… He got really weird eyes…' _Sakura thought as she glances at Garaa from a corner. The said shinobi turn to see Sakura and spoke, "Sorry to you guys." He then disappeared and reappeared beside his siblings or teammates. '_She manages to hit Kankuro with a pebble… Very interesting…' _

"Looks like we came too early… We didn't come to play…"

"I know that…"

"Wait."

The Suna shinobis turned around and face Sasuke. "Why are you doing here? Even though you are allies of the Konoha, we still need to see the pass and the reason why you're here…"

Temari showed her pass and explained about the Chunin exams to Naruto, the clueless. Naruto started to chat with Konohamaru about taking part of the Chunin exams and Temari started to yell at the hyperactive blond. Sakura and Eevee appeared in front of Sasuke and asked, "What's your name?"

"Y-You mean me?" Kankuro stuttered while Garaa turned to look at the other direction, hiding something.

"Well, I already know your name. And I think that Sasuke's interested in the one with the Gourd." Sakura replied calmly as she cross her arms on her chest, looking blankly at Garaa.

"… Garaa of the Desert…"

"Well, I'll-"

"I'm also interested in your name…" Sakura blink her eyes at this.

"The name is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Damnit! What's with people crashing into other people's sentence!" Sakura growled or blurted this out while Eevee sighed.

"No, not you Uchiha. The one with pink hair." Sasuke grunted at this.

"Sakura."

"…"

"Well, you didn't say your last name so why should I?"

Garaa and Sakura stare at each other for a long time before Naruto crash in and shouted, "HEY! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MY NAME?" Garaa just turned around and said, "Not interested. Let's go." Naruto suddenly went Emo while Konohamaru comfort him. Sakura sighed at this and look at Eevee, he then whispered, "This is really getting interesting… Right, Sakura?"

"Can't help but to say… Yeah…"

Little did they know, three shinobis with a weird looking forehead protector are observing them from a nearby tree. The guy with black hair question their leader, "So, what do you think?" The leader just nodded and said, "Well, nothing serious but… That black haired leaf, the sand with the Gourd… Not to forget that pink haired leaf… We have to keep an eye on those three…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW MORE! AND THEN I'LL WILL QUICKLY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'STARLIGHT IN THE CITY' AND 'THE RISE OF THE DRAGON WARRIOR! SAKURA DRAGULAR!' PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **


	12. Chunin Exam! part 2

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Sorry! My family is busy getting together for the holidays! Well, please enjoy and review for the sake of the story! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12**

**Chunin Exam!? Part 2**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the very scary and yet dangerous meeting with Gaara and his team from Suna, Sakura and Eevee went to the old training ground and started to warm up a bit before their Senseis come. Kisuke-Sensei is always late because he always eats dangos and flirt with the young ladies at the dango stall. And Yoruichi-Sensei needs to drag his ass to the training ground. (Got major OOC on the bleach characters)

But today is a very special day, it's where Omoi, Darui, Yoruichi-Sensei, Kisuke-Sensei and finally Killer B is going to spare with Sakura on a death match, five against one. Eevee was also excited as Sakura, since he gotten a chance to be a referee. Eevee might be Sakura's partner, but he prefers to help Sakura then to fight in the front lines unless there's no other choice in missions.

All the years that both Sakura and Eevee spent with the five said shinobis, they have learned a lot from them. Sakura was able to learn how to handle a Katana from Omoi and how to control Juubi's charkra until nine tails from Killer B. Darui taught her some elemental Jutsu while Yoruichi taught her more combat skills and train her physically and mentally. Kisuke just taught her about the basics but in reality, he taught her the most.

Kisuke taught her how to handle her decisions correctly and think before she acts. He always disappears out from nowhere but when she needs someone to talk to, he's always there. Not only that, Kisuke managed to teach her a very difficult yet special moves for her Dragon Slaying Magic. Her element is basically Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning and finally Metal. She learns other elements but she don't usually use them that much since the moves are more difficult to use and handle.

"So todays the day."

"Yep! I can finally kick their Asses!"

"Sakura! Don't get too cocky yet! We'll see whose ass gets kick."

"Killer B!"

"Yo! Everyone's here and let's get this rolling! Yeah!"

Sakura and the others went to different sides and face each other. Sakura stare at her Senseis while they stare back. She then smirk at this, they smirk or grin in return, then they get into their fighting stands. Eevee took it as everyone is ready for the fight, he yelled, "Alright! Sakura versus Kisuke, Yoruichi, Darui, Omoi and finally Killer B! Let the match begin! FIGHT!"

On that moment, Eevee dived for cover while all six shinobis clash with each other. Sakura requip her trusty Katana, Reshiram, and clash with Kisuke's Katana, Benihime. Yoruichi appeared from behind and tried to hit a pressure point on Sakura's neck but she ducked and disappears into the ground.

On that very moment, Yoruichi quickly steps back but a hand came out from the ground and latched onto her right ankle, a familiar yell was heard from the ground, "_**DOTON: SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!**_"

Yoruichi was pulled into the ground with her head visible, Sakura came out from the ground and quickly strike Kisuke. She manage to slash Kisuke but it 'poof'-ed in white smokes, Sakura knowing this as a shadow clone, she quickly lit both her arms on fire and yelled, "_**WINGS OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" **_

As she spins around for a few times, the fire starts to cover her and made a mini fire tornado, causing the hiding shinobi to back away and not get hurt from the fire. After that, they felt a strong heat coming from Sakura and realized that she's going to use her infamous roar so they split up and went in different directions. The thing is, the roar never came. They were puzzled until they noticed something shoot out from the tornado and into the sky, the tornado soon come to a stop but Sakura wasn't in it.

"Heads up!"

They all look up and saw Sakura coming down from the sky with a clenched fist filled with lots of charkra. Before they could even move, Sakura came down and punched the ground, causing the five shinobis to get affected and making a big crater on the ground. Smokes starts to rise and cover the whole area. Eevee felt the large amount of a familiar charkra signature and decided to peek from his hiding place and saw the big crater with everyone in it.

Sakura slowly rise up and dust off some dirt on her pants, she then sense Killer Bee from behind, she quickly turn and use her arms to block the punch from Killer B coated with Gyuki's charkra, the punch made her flew back hard and fast. Sakura yelled in her mind, _'Juubi! You what to do!'_

'_Leave it to me!'_

Charkra comes out from nowhere and coat Sakura and it also formed three tails and before she hit the wall, the tails formed hands and latched themselves on the ground, stopping Sakura from going back anymore. Omoi and Darui came from and strike Sakura but her tails was too fast for them. Instead of Sakura getting slashed or striked, Omoi and Darui was slammed on the crater's wall by the tails.

Killer B charged at Sakura with Yoruichi and Kisuke but Sakura sensed it and quickly lift her head and show them Juubi's eyes. They all gritted their jaw, when Juubi is in control of Sakura's body, it's going to be one hell of a fight. More tails started to grow and launched at the three charging shinobis. Killer B simply use the famous _**Tailed Beast Bomb **_and quickly destroyed the tail coming in his way. Kisuke used Benihime and cut the tail in half while Yoruichi's whole body grow brighter and use her hand to cut the tail and dodged it with ease.

Omoi and Darui still got trouble getting out from the tail's grab, but Darui was able to use his signature Jutsu with his hands free unlike Omoi, who's hands are chained by the Juubi's charkra. Darui did some quick signs and yelled, "_**Black Panther!" **_Black lightning came out from his left hand and formed into a panther and launched at Sakura, who raise her right arm and the lightning hit her but it does nothing.

'_Shit! I forgot that Sakura's a Lightning Dragon Slayer! Lightning doesn't do anything to her but I distracted her enough!' _

Killer B got behind her while Yoruichi and Kisuke got her side and attacks her but wind suddenly surrounds her and it release, pushing the others back with brutal force. They manage to land without getting injured, Killer B sent another _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ again at her but it gotten bigger than the previous one.

Once the black ball was charged up, Killer B sent it at Sakura who sensed it and dodged it before it made a bigger crater. Kisuke and Yoruichi were able to save Omoi and Darui from getting hit by the attack. They went to Killer B's side and saw Sakura eyes went back to the normal light green eyes and her never missing grin. They grin or smirk back and they all say the same sentence at the same time, "This is just a warm-up. Get ready for the real fight."

_After a long day… Next day…_

"God Damnit!"

"Calm down Naruto. I know Kakashi's a bit late and-"

"WHAT DO YOU 'A BIT LATE'!? HE'S TWO HOUR LATE!"

"Okay… He's really late but what can you say? All of us over-slept and I know you do too Chicken-Ass."

"Hn."

"Morning People! I got-"

"Alright, keep it to yourself. Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi jumped down from where he was and ruffled Sakura's hair, causing her to grimace and growl. Eevee didn't come today since he somehow got himself stuck in the crossfire in yesterday's fight and taking a whole month to recover. Kakashi just sighed and said, "This is sudden but, I've nominated you guys in the Chunin Exams."

"HUH?"

"Here are your applications."

Naruto went and hugged Kakashi while both Sakura and Sasuke just look at each other blankly until Sakura shrugged and Sasuke sighed at the wild and childish commotion cause by his blond teammate. "This is just a nomination it's up to you if you want to participate in the Chunin Exams. If you're up for it, turn in the papers at Room 301 by 4p.m. tomorrow. That's all." With that, Kakashi disappeared in white smokes.

All the members of Team 7 walked together to the Ramen stall as they think what's going to happen in the exams. Naruto kept singing and talking to himself about the Chunin Exams and strong opponents in it. While Sasuke kept thinking about the possibilities of fight Gaara while Sakura kept thinking about something very special.

'_The Chunin Exams… The next obstacle to scale and beat… Isn't that right, Igneel and Blaze…'_

_**Flashback….**_

"_Dad, Mom, What's a Chunin Exam?"_

"_Where did you hear that from?"_

"_I kinda heard it from some Genin shinobis in my village."_

"_Well, it's an exam where you get to the next level and become stronger… Just like learning your Magic. You can't jump from one step and to another, then when it comes to the basics, you don't know and you'll get stuck."_

"_Yup. And besides, if you know your basics more, you don't have to keep repeating it in your mind. You can just use your magic like how you breathe in air or talk to people. And today we're going to focus more on your basic of making magic in your body Kido."_

"_But, Mom!"  
_

"_Blaze is right. You have to get a more hard ground if you want to beat Metalicana, don't you?"_

"_I want to kick Uncle Metalicana's ass! And yours too, Dad!"_

"Hey, little Igneel. Even though she's a bit too young to learn magic like she's four years old. She got the language from you."

"_You taught her that Sis!"  
_

"_No I didn't! I did not, right Sak?"  
_

"_Dad's right. You taught it to me."_

"_That's it! I'm going to show you what 'Mommy' can do!"_

"_Dad! Run!"_

"_Holy Shit!"_

_**Flashback…**_

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Huh?"

"I was just asking you if you wanna go eat ramen with me?"

"Yeah. Sure! Why not? After this, I'll help you sign the form."

"Yosh! And by the way, where's Eevee?"

"He got sick and stayed at home. You can visit him if you want to."

"Sure! But first things first, I'm hungry!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

As both Sakura and Naruto made their way to the infamous Ramen stall, a red haired shinobi with a weird kanji tattoo that means, 'Love', stand on top of the building, see the duo walk and chatted happily along the way about training and of course, ramen as well. He closes his eyes and said something softly to the wind, but Sakura heard it and turned around saw nobody on the building.

"Sakura-Chan? Anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing. I think I heard someone calling for me…"

"Maybe is Eevee calling for you and make Ramen?"

"Ha! I knew that he like my style on cooking ramen!"

Both of the young shinobis started laughing and continue their journey down town to their destination. Sakura secretly glance at where Gaara was previously standing, she just sighed quietly and chat along with Naruto about a prank that they did on the Third Hokage. '_I defiantly heard you… Heard you calling out my name in the wind… Gaara… Just what do you want from me…' _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoy this short chapter and I got some cool GaaSaku there. Please review!**


	13. Chunin Exam! part 3

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: The other chapters for my other three stories are being checked by one of my close friends and it would be updated in just a few days, maximum four days. Don't worry, I would try and update it! Believe it! And please enjoy this chapter and review please!  
**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13**

**Chunin Exam!? Part 3**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day came quickly and not surprisingly, all of the members of Team 7 are going to participate the Chunin Exams. "Hey! Sakura-Chan!" Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Naruto running towards them and greeted them. They made their way to the destination while Naruto and Sakura chat about what kind of opponent they could face and kick their ass, especially Gaara and Kankuro.

Once at the destination, they saw different kinds of shinobis warming up or waiting for their teammate and not to forget a huge crowd of them at the second floor in front of a door labeled '301'. '_Really? This is just the second floor and this un-official test is really disqualifying a lot of the crowd… Sasuke should noticed this after a while and Naruto still doesn't know…' _Sakura thought as she sighed and stood there with her teammates and watch the whole scene.

In front of the door are two kids who look like the shinobi guards for the northern gates. "Hah! You plan to take the chunin exam like with that!? You should quit now." A boy with a bowl shaped hair in a green jump suit, his forehead protector tied around his waist. "You're just a little kid." "Yeah, yeah." There's whispering about how cruel is the shinobis, a girl with two buns on her head with her forehead protector tied on her forehead, she looks like the beaten boy's teammate, moved in front and said, "Please, let us through…"

But, they just punch her right in the face and snickered. Other shinobis in the background shivered and was too scared to move and try to get into the room. Sakura just moved and said, "You're just wasting time here and I'm going to the _third _floor and please remove the genjutsu. It'll waste more charkra." She ended it with a yawn and formed a tiger seal and said, "Kai."

The Genjutsu was released and the number '301' became '201'. The shinobis were shocked that they fall for such a easy genjutsu and let alone a rookie releasing a chunin level genjutsu. "So, you noticed," said the previous shinobi who punched the girl. He moved and aimed a kick at Sakura but she quickly dodged it and Sasuke appeared at the spot Sakura was and aimed a kick at the attacking shinobi. But, the green jumpsuit boy came in and stops them with his hands on their ankle.

Sakura was impressed that he has the speed and the guts to stop Sasuke, this means another good powerful rival that Sasuke wants to beat. And Sakura also noticed that the young shinobi who's about a year older than her looks more like a different person then how he behaved previously. The said shinobi let go of their ankle and his other teammate, the guy with the same eyes like Hinata came up to him and ask him what's wrong with him, since acting all worthless is his idea in the first place.

He looks at Sakura's direction and blush, causing the only girl in their team to sighed and shakes her head. He walked over to Sakura and said, "Hi! My name is Rock lee. What's your name?" His face got a darker blush than before when he smiled sheepish. Sakura just blinked and said, "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Before anyone knew, Rock lee asked her to be his girlfriend and he will protect her with his life. Naruto snapped and growl at Rock lee while Sasuke felt annoyed by this.

Sakura secretly sweat dropped by this and thought, _'But, what if we face in a battle and how are you going to 'protect' me?' _Sakura just sighed and said, "No can do. But, we can be friends and see how things work." Rock lee got tears in his eyes but he sniffed loudly and vow to make Sakura fall in love with him. Which really cause everyone to sweat dropped, especially Sakura who just sighed and shrugged. '_Man. If Eevee was here, he would be yelling at Lee.' _

Lee's male teammate walked over to Sasuke and asked, "Hey you. What's your name?" Sasuke just turned around and stare at the shinobi and said, "When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Naruto was fuming inside and glare at Sasuke but Sakura was there and comfort Naruto before he launch himself at the Uchiha prodigy.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer you."

Both shinobi turned around and ignore each other, while his female teammate kept thinking that Sasuke's a cutie and blush light pink. Naruto slouch at a corner while Sakura sighed and told Naruto that during the exam, other strong people mind want to ask for his. And this, he's fully determined and drag both Sakura and Sasuke to the third floor. Meanwhile, Lee was looking at them leaving, his teammates asked him what's wrong but he told them that he have something to do.

Before team 7 manages to take the stairs. A voice stopped them, "Hey, guy with dark eyes." They all turned around and was surprised to find Lee standing on top of the third floor and his next sentence defiantly shocked them as well. "Will you fight me right here?"

"A fight right now…?" Sasuke trailed off as Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged at this, confused by what's going on. Lee jumped down to the second floor, right in front of Sasuke and spoke, "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name you have to introduce yourself right?" He pointed at Sasuke who just grunted softly and replied, "Uchiha Sasuke. Heh, so you know?"

Lee got into his fighting stance and spoke up, "I want to fight you plus…." He trailed off and winked at Sakura and blew a kiss at her but unfortunately Sakura didn't know about this. Naruto saw it coming and pull Sakura away from the kiss, she looked confused at Naruto who couldn't help but to sigh in relief. Naruto told Sasuke that he'd need five minutes to beat bushy brows; the nickname he gave to Lee does suit him.

In the end of a few seconds, Lee defeated Naruto with just a few movements that doesn't seem that he's trying. Sasuke just moved in front of Sakura and agree to fight Lee, he immediately charged at him but Lee was too fast for him, even the sharingan couldn't keep up with his moves. Once he revealed that he only use taijutsu than genjutsu or ninjutsu, he was about to use a killer move and finish Sasuke off. Naruto was still observing the battle while Sakura moved and got Sasuke out of there with a flick of her wrist. After all, she's a Sky Dragon Slayer so she's able to control wind at her own will and use it to safely get Sasuke down from there.

Before Sasuke knew it, Lee appeared from behind and almost kick him in the guts if it wasn't Sakura blocked it with her arm and pushed Sasuke away. She then low sweep Lee but he back flipped a few times away but noticed that Sakura wasn't there anymore. Sakura appeared behind him and metal started to come out from Sakura's hands and tied Lee hard. He just felt to the ground with a thud and gasps from Naruto and a grunt from Sasuke made Sakura realized that she let them see her Dragon slaying magic.

Around the time where it's the mission at the wave, she explained to her team and Sensei that the Jutsu she used when Eevee turned into Flareon and set her on fire allows her to be fireproof and can use fire at her own will. Kakashi said that he didn't heard of this type or kind of Jutsu before but good thing Eevee was there and said that it's a Genkai Kekkei in Sakura's family. And good thing Kakashi never heard about the Harunos before.

Before her teammates or Lee asked her about that, a tortoise appeared with a lead forehead protector around his neck and it spoke, "That's enough, l-" He stare at Lee, tied up with metal around him while Sakura stood beside him, with her tore fingerless gloves. The animal seems to understand the situation and said, "I see that you have beaten Lee before he use the Jutsu he wasn't meant to use during the exam." Sakura just nodded at that fact and tear away the metal around Lee and helped him stand up and muttered a soft 'Gomen.' Casuing Lee to blush and look at the other direction.

'_I can defiantly see that, animal summoning.' _Juubi spoke and Sakura agree with him. But, the thing is. Who's summoned the tortoise? Naruto observed the animal and Lee then he came up with a solution and whispered to Sakura, after she help Sasuke walk back to Naruto's side. "Is the tortoise is Bushy Brows's Sensei?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly then at each other, then they look at Lee and the talking turtle. But after a while, a older version of Lee appeared on the turtle's back and do some kind of weird pose that they have never seen before. And Sasuke can't believe that he lose to Lee, well, not really though.

After a few minutes of chatting with the man called, Maito Gai, Lee's Sensei. Naruto taunt Sasuke on how Lee's training and seems like he's stronger than him. Sasuke just stood there, silent about this but he smiled and spoke, "This thing is getting more fun, this Chunin Exam…?" Naruto and Sakura look at Sasuke for a while before they grin and agree about that fact. After that, they determinedly walk to their destination.

Once they finally found the real room, they saw Kakashi standing beside the door, waiting for them. "Looks like all of you are ready to take the exam. And this is more then I excepted." All three young shinobis look at Kakashi confused by this and asked, "What do you mean?" Kakashi just chuckled and answered, "The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three. And me telling you it's optional is another un-official test along the way." _'Just like the Genjutsu on the second floor.' _Sakura thought as she just stare at her tricky Sensei.

"Well, you guys came here and participate in the Exam on your own will and you guys are my proud team! Now go!" Kakashi said as he moved to a side and let his team move forward to open the door. Sakura and Naruto grin while Sasuke smirk at this, they walk towards the door and open it. Now, they are ready to take the dangerous Chunin Exam by storm with strong opponents and possibly a dangerous secret among them as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review and look forward for the next chapters for my other three stories as well as for this! And please enjoy my other three stories if you haven't read them yet! Ja Ne!**


	14. Chunin Exam! part 4

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: New chapter yeah! Please enjoy this chapter and please review as well. Feel free to vote for my poll for my newest stories, ends on 5/7/13. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14**

**Chunin Exams part 4**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Team 7 walked into the room where the first part of the exam will start, they were greatly surprised at how many shinobis were taking part of the Chunin examination and most importantly, they look really dangerous, strong and very creepy. But, to Sakura's point of view, they just want to scare their opponents so that they can just pass it with flying colors. '_As if.' _ Sakura scoffed at the thought, this might be an exam or a test but it's not like the Genin exam.

The three rookie shinobis look around the room and observe the enemies from the other villages then suddenly someone embraced Sasuke from behind, making them jump in surprise. A familiar voice rang across the room as Sasuke's face change from emotionless to annoyance. "Sasuke-Kun~! Do you miss me? Cause I do~!" Naruto just stare at the two in oblivious while Sakura face palm right there and then, '_What kind of shinobi hugs their enemies? And how did you become friends with her in the first place?' _Juubi questioned Sakura in her mind as she just sighed as she noticed that Ino's teammates were not so far behind her.

"You guys are taking the exam too? Just don't die…"

"Don't worry Shika, I'll make sure Naruto and Sasuke don't die. For everyone's sake," Sakura sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and gave Shikamaru and Choji a very well known grin. Both boys blush a hint of pink and smile back, Choji offered her his favorite potato chips while Shikamaru whispered to himself that maybe this exam isn't that troublesome after all. "Yahoo! Found ya!" Everyone turned around and saw the other rookie team walking towards them.

"Well, everyone assembled!" Kiba spoke loudly as Akamaru barked in agreement while Hinata play with her fingers and whispered a 'hello' while Shino just nodded and stare. Sakura came forward them and spoke, "Well, looks like all of us are going to take part and I'm not going down when it comes to fighting one of you guys here." At that, Sasuke scoffed while Naruto and Kiba grin while Shikamaru and Choji didn't say anything but stare at Sakura. Shino nodded again and glanced at Sakura, everyone was really looking forward to spar with Sakura. Well, she's the first in both practical and paper, not only that, she was the one who motivated them to become more stronger and serious about their shinobi career.

Sakura is a best friend to Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru while she's a rival to both Shino and Sasuke. She's like a big sister for Hinata when it comes to her father's expectations. Sakura saved Naruto from bullies, she helps Ino gain attention from Sasuke, and she healed Akamaru for Kiba. She made Choji and Shikamaru realize about how serious their life could be when they grow older, she protected Hinata from her father's beatings while she's the only one who managed to make Sasuke and Shino said out their feelings and frustrations about their strength and helped them out.

In summary form, she's very important to each and every one of them.

"Let's see how far we all can go, right Kiba?"

"Well, don't underestimate us! We had done a whole lot of hard training!"

"Don't look down on us either, you're not the only on doing tough training."

"Hey. You guys should keep it down."

Everyone turned around and saw someone else with the leaf forehead protector. He walked to them and said something insulting towards them that made Juubi roared a high-pitched screeching roar in Sakura's mind, "You guys are rookies just out of academy? Screaming like school girls… Sheesh… This isn't a picnic." '_I'll eat him alive and made sure he doesn't open his mouth again! Can't you see that there's someone dangerous here that can kill you with just a finger touch?!' _

'_Juubi… He can't hear you…'_

'_Whatever… I just need to let out some stress by shouting at him like crazy and it's working…'_

'_For a immortal tailed beast, you're weird…'_

'_You're weird too and we fit perfectly in the world that are full of surprises.'_

'_Whatever… I need to focus on what they are saying…' _

'…'

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Kabuto. But instead, look behind."

Everyone turned around and saw the shinobis from hidden rain, looking all pissed and nervous. "They are from hidden rain as you can see and they have a very short temper. So quiet down before you make a scene. Well, I can't blame you for being clueless rookies, you remind me how I was last time." Sakura observe Kabuto carefully as she cautiously be very alert around him, for some reason he smell like a snake. Sakura might be a dragon slayer and have very high senses of smelling, hearing and sigh, but she can tell that he's somewhat evil in his own ways. Dragons can tell if someone is evil or not by those three high senses and those tributes are passed down to dragon slayers. And snakes are defiantly not Sakura's best friends in the whole world, it reminds her of someone dangerous and pedophile.

"This is my seventh year here since the Chunin exams are held twice a year. And since your just rookies, I'll show you some information with this Info-Nin cards…" Kabuto said as he showed the cards to the rookies, Sakura couldn't help but growl dangerously in her throat as she glanced behind her, she swear she saw someone moving fast around the crowd. Whoever it is, they might be aiming for the rookies or Kabuto or… her. She shook her head lightly as she observes Kabuto doing some action with his Info-Nin cards.

"They are basically cards which have Info burned on to them with Charkra."

"Do you have information on individuals?"

"Of course… The info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about there guys and I'll take a look."

"Gaara of the hidden sand and Rock lee from Leaf."

"Oh, you know their names, should be easy then."

Kabuto add charkra to the card and their information immediately appeared. Naruto sweat dropped while he tried to understand the situation, Sakura saw this and shook her head. She moved next to Naruto and whispered all the things are happening and explain to him what are they doing. "Ok. First is Rock lee. He's a year older then you guys. Mission, D-rank 20 completed. C-rank 12 completed. His Sensei is Gai. While under his wing, his taijutsu have improved greatly over a few months, and the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time and his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

"Next is Gaara of the desert. Mission, C-Rank 8 completed, B-Rank 1 completed. Wow, a B-Rank mission for as a Genin. Impressive. Since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info on him but it seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." Sasuke and the other, except Sakura, gulped and sweat dropped at the information absorbed, looks like both of Sasuke's rivals are stronger then they think. Sakura just sighed while she glanced behind her again and saw the shinobis from sound moved from their spot, she smell some combat coming up.

"Many outstanding Genins fro various hidden villages are here to take part in the exam. Well, hidden sound is just created last year so I don't have much info on them. The rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented Genins."

"Ouch. Makes you lose your confidence that badly?" Sakura asked Kabuto as she raise a eyebrow, Kabuto looked at Sakura surprised that she didn't feel that surprised or shocked by the opponents and Genins here, "Yup! Like lee and Gaara, they are the op elite Genins from various countries." Sakura just sighed and put both arms behind her hand and spoke in a very lazy tone, "This isn't going to be easy at all." Everyone look at Sakura and couldn't help be gulped and nod in agreement. Sakura then saw Naruto shaking, not being himself, she walked to him and whispered something in his ear, his face brightens and grin a mega watt smile.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!"

Before Ino yelled something insulting, Sakura just slam a hand on her mouth and look at Naruto, grinning and started to giggled at Naruto, he's always like that, just a bunch of sunlight ready to bounce out shine brightly. Now she knows why Hinata like Naruto a lot. All the Genins look at Naruto but some of them were paying attention on the pink haired shinobi that made him do that. Gaara and Kankuro pay more attention on Sakura, a hint of pink dust across their face as they saw Sakura smiling brightly.

Lee's team are more focused on Sakura as well, Lee's blushing a huge shade of red while Neji couldn't help but stare at her, Tenten noticed this and make a mental not to tease both of them about Sakura. Not to mention, the pink haired girl is pretty cute and she looks like she doesn't like to wear a dress or anything girly related, they could be best friends if she could just talk to her about some similarities about each other. The sound team were pissed off that they were called 'minors', they smirk darkly and decided to play with Kabuto for a little while.

The guys sweat dropped at Naruto's speech and whispered words like 'troublesome' or 'showoff'. The sound team decided to move first and shot some kunais at Kabuto but he dodged it but jumping backwards but the leader of team sound appeared in front of him aimed a punch but he managed to dodged it. This impressed everyone except for Sakura, but he suddenly threw out and panted, Ino and the others quickly moved to his side and helped him stand up. Sakura just stood at where she is and snickered at this, '_looks like I see that they are 'Sound' shinobis… Basically they can somehow use sound at there advantage and managed to hit Kabuto even thought he dodged the punch. Either way, he would have been hit…' _

Suddenly, someone yelled at all of the Genin to shut out and be quiet and the person poofed along with some other Chunins behind him. "Thans for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin selection exam's first test." His appearance made all of the Genins to shiver and more nervous then ever. He point at the Sound team and told them to stop what they were doing, they just apologized and move away from Kabuto and the others. Sakura know Ibiki since she secretly fought with him while she was trying to find Yoruichi in the training grounds, she thought that her purple haired Sensei disguise herself as Ibiki and immediately fought with him. She defeated him and noticed Yoruichi was enjoying Dangos with Kisuke, she secretly healed and ran away from him, leaving him there and wondering if its just a dream that a weird pink haired shinobi defeated him.

'_Oh, pray to Kami or Jashin that he doesn't notice me…' _Sakura thought as she gulped silently while she heard that the Chunins would be handing out the exam, she saw Naruto being oblivious as always, she walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Naruto, it's a test. You know, the _paper_ kind." Sakura backed away from Naruto and counted, '_3, 2, 1 and…' _"WHAT!? A PAPER TEST!?" She sighed and moved closer to Shikamaru and whispered to him,

"Hey Shika, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Got something to cover our ears?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE THE POLL FOR THE NEWEST STORIES THAT SHOULD BE UPDATED FIRST. AND DON'T FORGET TO READ MY OTHER STORIES! PEACE! **


	15. Chunin Exam! part 5

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Yo! This might be a short chapter or not. But anyways, please enjoy this chapter like always and please review! Not to forget, please vote for which story should come out first. I'm going to try and edit few of the earliest chapters of this story so then it won't made people look like they are reading crap. Anyways, enjoy and review!  
**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15**

**Chunin Exam!? Part 5 **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'_Oh shit, looks like you're in the worst position kido."_

'_There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure Naruto can get through it. Besides, I got a plan Juubi."_

"_When you say the word 'plan', it always gets interesting… I'm looking forward to it kid. And tell the Kyuubi kid to calm down, he's shaking like his pants got ice cubes in it.'_

'_I'm going to tune you out, Ibiki is saying out the instructions.'_

"Do not turn over your test yet. Listen closely to what I'm going to say. First, you guys start of with 10 points and the test itself have 10 questions in total. This test uses a subtraction system, basically if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep our 10 points. But say if you miss three questions, you lose 3 points and will have 7. "

'_So all wrong means 0 points…' _Naruto thought as he got into a thinking stance, Ibiki continue to speak, "Second, this is a _team _test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates." Sakura glance at Naruto and secretly used contact link, Naruto then noticed the weird tattoo on his wrist. He then glanced back at Sakura and saw her move her mouth and her eyes to Sasuke. Naruto then nodded and look at Ibiki, more confident then he is before cause he knows that their team will defiantly pass.

Sakura release the spell and got into her own thinking stance, which is her hands joined together like Shikamaru's but only her thumbs touched each other while her other fingers overlaps each other. She started thinking over her plan, Shikamaru might be the genius in the academy but Sakura is the master of planning tricks or pranks last time. But during her training with Omoi and Darui, she made plans that are flawless in action and tricks; nobody was able to find out what are her true intentions of her plans before… Well, except for Kisuke and Yoruichi and her Dragon parents.

'_Let's see… I told Naruto that me and Chicken-Ass got his back in the stupid test… but the thing is who are our enemies here. I think Lee's team might do some cool tricks like… Mirror reflection! Lee's forehead protector is so shiny like his teeth that you can basically see your face on it! But, they didn't know that I rock at paper test, Ino's team got Shika on this part of the exam but Ino isn't that smart, she'll be finding someone to get the answer like…me. I'll just try to act stupid and don't answer or either I use my spells or ask Juubi to secretly kick her out of my mind… Gaara got his sand but I smell some tricks in his sands, not to forget the Sound team who use sound so I think they will be ears dropping some writing out. Kabuto got the brains to get his team to the next part I guess. The enemies I known in the Chunin exam or the dangerous enemies that I can smell… What should I do, go with my plan or act stupid and don't do the paper…' _

'_I suggest that you should just act stupid, it got more benefits then your plan and besides, like what Neji said before to Lee, act weak so that they won't know what hit them later.'_

'_Thanks Juubi but I should really tune you out.'_

'_Yeah yeah, whatever and have fun taunting them. And make sure that I get the whole detail, seriously I really wanna see it!'_

Sakura got out of her thinking stance and notice that everyone is shock or surprise then she glance at Sasuke and saw him glare at Naruto. She just look at Naruto who's shaking like crazy, she couldn't help but sigh and look at Ibiki, smirking in his glory, "The exam will last for one hour. Begin!" Everyone around her started to write down there answer but Sakura just stare at Naruto then to the questions, she use contact link again and focus on her mind, as if she's writing down her answers in her mind. She smiled when Naruto started to write down the answer, she release the spell then she took her pencil and wrote something on the paper, yawn out loudly and flipped the paper over.

She fold her arms, place them on the table over the paper and lay her head on them, getting to sleep but before she fall into dreamland, she trying to get comfortable again and 'accidently' push the pencil, pointing to a random guy in front of Sasuke and sleep. Sasuke then noticed this and take it as a message that the real answers are from the guy, he secretly got his Sharingan on and copied the guy's writing and got the answers.

Everyone started either trying to answer the question or trying to cheat. Ino then noticed that Sakura stopped 'writing' after a few minutes, she do some hand seal secretly and aimed them at the sleeping Sakura. Ibiki then notice it since he works with Inochi, Ino's father, and secretly smiled but something about the pink haired girl reminds him of something. Ino immediately fell asleep; Shikmaru noticed this and look out for any other Chunin who's trying to get his team out.

Sakura moved a bit then open her droopy eyes a bit then muttered some words, and then she goes directly back to sleep. Ino woke up after that and cold sweat flow down her face, her face filled with shocked and she looked like she saw a ghost. Ibiki noticed this, not only how Ino's sweating a lot but also what Sakura muttered. _Nice try Ino. But too bad you experience that dark nightmare, Gomen,__Demon self is very cautious with humans. _Those are the words that Sakura muttered after she opened her eyes a bit. Ibiki saw her eyes; they are not green eyes, but green _demon-like _eyes.

'_What does she meant by 'Demon self'? Is she a Jinjuriki like the Kyuubi container? She's from the leaf, Hokage-Sama should have told us or at least me… Just who are you pinky…' _Ibiki thought as he focuses more on Sakura then the rest of the Genins, he also noticed that she's really sleeping then faking or pretending to sleep.

After a few more minutes, Ibiki calmly spoke, getting attention from the Genins, "Time for the last questions." On that moment, Kankuro came back to the toilet; Ibiki said something about having fun with his 'doll'. Kankuro gritted his teeth and walk with his puppet to his seat but on the way, he pass something to Temari. Everyone is getting stiff and nervous while Sakura is still sleeping and snoring softly away. "I will now explain the rules of desperation. First, for this question, you must decide whether you will take it or not."

Temari slam her hands on the table and yelled back, "Choose?! What happens if we choose not it?!" Ibiki frown and said calmly, "If you choose not to, your points will reduce to 0 and you fail! Along with your teammates of course." Some of the Genins stood up and yelled at Ibiki, saying that they will choose to answer the question of course but they are sweating and shaking nervously. Ibiki sighed and spoke, "And now the other rule," Everyone shut their mouth up, the only sound is Sakura's soft snoring, but Ibiki focus on Sakura and yelled, "If you choose to take it, and you answer it incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the Chunin exam again!"

Most of the Genin gasps and yelled back at Ibiki, pointing an accusing finger at him, the only calm Genins are the Rookie 9 along with Lee's team, Gaara's team and the only Sound team. Ibiki smirk darkly and said, "Well, you guys are unlucky. This year, it's my rules. But, I'm giving a way out. Those that aren't confident enough can choose not to take it and try again next year."

The room gotten quiet by what Ibiki said and is trying to decide what they are going to do, risk or not risk the chance of being a Chunin. Most of the Genin starts to raise their hand and shouting that they don't want to continue, the only ones left are around 1/3 of the whole Genins in the room. Naruto started to shake and tried to raise his hand but someone's voice made him stop. "Naruto, don't. Cause I'm doing it." He turned around and saw Sakura raise her hand and yawning out loud, rubbing her eyes. All the eyes focus on her, Ibiki frown at the pinkette, but before he said her number, he heard her spoke, "Just kidding."

Sakura stood up and slam her hand on table, almost crushing both the table and paper. She glare at Ibiki, making him shivered in fear, something he never experienced before, he smirk darkly and observe Sakura. "You seriously think that Team 7 is going to run away like cowards? Well, you're so freaking wrong! Don't underestimate us! I'll take it! Naruto will take it! All of us will take it! One stupid exam isn't going to stop us of getting closer to our dreams, our goals, to what that drives us to become Shinobis! I'm going to say this once, I AM NOT AFRAID NEITHER IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE!" Sakura sat down and huffed, causing steam to come out from her nose and fire to come out from her mouth, but she doesn't care cause all of them are too focus on her speech then what's she's doing right now.

"I will ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, and this is your last chance to quit."

"I won't say it again, but I will follow my unbending words… _Open your heart_ _before you close your fist_… That's a true motto for a true warrior, a true Shinobi! And that's my Nindo way!" Sakura yelled as she glare and smirk at Ibiki, the said man eyes widen a bit but he frown and smirk, '_That's an interesting kid, she blasted everyone's worries away… 78 Genins left… More then I expected…' _Ibiki glance at the Chunins, who's also surprised by the speech and nodded in agreement, Ibiki observe all of the Genins, nervous and sweating, some are shaking but they are all confident to answer the question, thanks to a weird pink haired Genin. "Good decisions. Now, to everyone remaining… I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

Everyone was surprised by that sudden sentence, especially Sakura who's confused by this. Ibiki started to grin along with the Chunin and said, "The 10th question are the two choices I just told you. The last 9 questions are to test your individual information gathering ability." _'Not only that, that pinkette also got me in a good mood to just not give you guys any dump hard questions like I usually do.' _Ibiki thought as he continues to grin while the Genin sweat dropped by the sudden change of personality.

Everyone started to get cheered up and laugh along with his or her team, suddenly something came through the window and there stood a purple haired woman. A weird banter behind the woman, she raise her hand and yelled, "There's no time be celebrating! I am the examiner of the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!" Everyone sweat dropped at the sudden action while Sakura thought that Anko kinda reminds her of Naruto much. "Ibiki came out from behind the banter and whispered, "Bad timing." While Anko blush in embarrassment, she fake cough and glance at the Genins, "78?! Ibiki! You left 26 teams!? The test is way to easy this year."

"This year, there are a lot of outstanding ones."

"Bah, that's fine. I'll enjoy cutting them by half."

Everyone shivered when Anko glance at them darkly, she spoke, "I'm getting excited… I'll explain everything once we've changed places. Follow me."

After everyone left the room except for Ibiki, who's collecting the papers, he came across a paper with all the questions correct. He read the name, 'Naruto Uzumaki'. He gotten confused by this, '_Naruto Uzumaki… Isn't he the blond kid that the pinkette raise her hand up for him but managed to change everyone's mind by yelling at me? Why would he want to raise his hand up?' _Ibiki didn't know that Naruto suck at paper tests and he also didn't know that Sakura was the one that helped him. He went to collect the last paper but it's blank, he read the name 'Sakura Haruno', it was completely blank, except for a small sentence written at the bottom of the paper. He read the sentence then he burst in fits of laughter, he smirk and thought, '_A really interesting Genin we're having this year…' _

He sat on the chair and place the papers on the desk, Sakura's paper on the top. Blank from bottom to top but a written sentence at the bottom of the page, _PLEASE RECYCLE THE PAPER CAUSE IT'S USELESS! _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND VOTE FOR MY POLL! JA NE AND PEACE!**


	16. Chunin Exam! part 6

**Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, got loads of things like year-end project preparations to do, too much work… Let's get moving.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16**

**Chunin Exam part 6**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is really creepy."

"Ya think?"

The remaining teams who have passed the first test are standing outside the dangerous yet safe place out of the whole world for both Sakura and Eevee, the Forest of Death. "Wait a second, when did you came in?" Sakura questioned the injured demon partner of hers, he just shrugged and replied, "I kinda sneak out when I heard that you're going to take the second test in the Forest of Death. So I thought that maybe I should come by and rest around here, after all… It _is _our second home." He whispered the last part as he snuggle closer to Sakura's neck, he really do not like the intense feeling from the proctor and the other shinobis.

Anko, the proctor of the second test, turns around and smirk, "You'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest of Death'. " The result is fairly amusing, the foreign shinobis that just managed to pass the first test, shivered in fear at the tone of her voice, Sakura and Eevee secretly snicker behind the shinobis' back as they know what's going to happen next.

"What is that?"

Sakura and Eevee face Anko, amazed by the sight from the brown little demon. The other Shinobis all look at Anko's direction and saw Eevee as well. Sakura was speechless, she never experience this much attention though. As for Eevee, he took it in well and _kindly_ said, "What'cha looking at?"

Sakura felt the massive urge to face palm right there and then but she saw Anko chuckled and she pull out a kunai and shoot it at Eevee. Sakura saw it coming and just simply side step and let it fly by and hit the ground, beside a strange aura person. Sakura then yawned and spoke, "He's my partner. A summoning. He kinda over slept for the first test, it's that okay?"

"Well, as long as there's a show to watch during the second test then I'm looking forward to it, pinky."

The mysterious lady or guy uses his tongue and gave it to Anko, who threaten back for sneaking up behind her. Eevee just silently snorted at this, the most blood thirsty ones are either the strange shinobi with a familiar snake like tongue or their proctor, Anko. Sakura agree to it while she stop Naruto from embarrassing himself in front of everyone since he's trying to get his tongue to be long as the mysterious shinobi.

Anko turned around and yelled out, "Now, before we start the second test, there's something I have to pass out!"

At that moment, she pulled out a stack of papers that states, _Agreement Forms_. Everyone were confused by this, Anko just smiled and said, "There will be deaths in this one… And if I don't have you guys to sign there, it will all be my responsibility. Hehe. And I don't want to do anything with any one of you." She stated firmly at the word, 'you'. She points at the booth behind her and continue, "I'm going to explain the second test and make sure to pass this forms to the booth behind me."

Sakura and Eevee just rolled their eyes and shuffle their foot from left to right; Eevee can't help but lean on Naruto's left leg and scratch it out of boredom. "Ok! I will now explain the second test, simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival." Sakura, Eevee and Shikamaru groan at this, it troublesome for Shikamaru but for Sakura and Eevee, it's just plain boring. There's no mythical beast to beat up or anything, other than the unnatural huge animals like he bears and huge tigers in the forest; but still, it's really boring. They are really easy to defeat though.

"First, I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around practice arena No.44 are 44 locked gates. In the forest there is a river and a tower in the center, 10 km away from each individual gate. During the survival, there's a task that needs to be complete. Using any weapons or Jutsu, you will compete in a no rule… Scroll battle."

This confused everyone, they have never heard of something this easy. Sakura and Eevee just groan quietly at this, the battle is going to consist of crazy speed and strength, not to forget a miracle to survive some unexpected Jutsus like black lightning or the ability to eat and control the five elements at their own will. Anko too out two different scrolls from her pouch and continued, "You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'Heaven' and 'Earth'. There are 78 people here… Meaning 26 teams… One half of the teams will get the 'Heaven' scroll while the other half gets the 'Earth' scroll."

Sakura and Eevee just sighed and as Anko smiled wickedly, it's never good to see anyone blood thirsty that smiles or smirks, it means bad business. "To pass this test, you're going to need _both _scrolls." Sakura face Anko and spoke uncertainly, "So, 13 teams will loose their scrolls.. Half of he teams will definitely fail…" Anko snorted, "But's there's a time limit. This second test will last for 120 hours, exactly five days." Most of the shinobis yelled in disbelieve that they are doing the second test for five days; the only one who's yelling dinner is definitely Choji. Anko sighed and spoke, "You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…"

Sakura tune out Anko stating the things that they have to look out for in the Forest of Death, She direct her eye to the different enemies that she would really need to watch out for, just in case they want something from Sasuke or Naruto. They still don't know what Eevee truly is while not knowing that Sakura is something else as well. The possiblitiy of someone after both Naruto and Sasuke are pretty high, after all Sasuke who do anything, _anything_ to get more power to kill his own brother while Naruto's demon can easily brainwash Naruto if someone is able to weaken the seal easily. Thus, in result, both of them can easily go to the dark side with a trick or two to twist their minds up.

"A final word of advice… Don't die."

Sakura breathe in deeply and let it out slowly, and focus her determined green dragon eyes at the forest, Eevee gulped in response and nudged Sakura by the neck, '_The second test… at our second home… Looks like we're going to be in a whole lot of fun…' _ She looks at the shed while Eevee talk with Naruto, quietly about what to do once they got into the forest, she knew what Sasuke was thinking, not only they will not know what scroll which team who get but also, who will be carrying the scroll as well.

Once everyone got their scroll, they went to their gates, Team 7 at gate 12, Naruto point his middle finger at the forest while Sasuke kept quiet and secretly sweat dropped at Naruto's action while both Sakura and Eevee wished that it could start already, after all, it have been a long time since they last enter the forest. Once they heard Anko's voice, Sakura just kick the door's open and quickly went into the forest with Sasuke, Naruto and Eevee by her side. '_Finally! Home sweet home!' _, Sakura smiled at that thought as she dodge some tree branches along her path.

After the run into the forest for who knows how long, they stopped to rest and to think up a plan, they heard a scream while they're discussing. "Looks like they started already…" Sakura spoke as she put Eevee on her head, Naruto kept quiet for a long time, Sakura just look at him blankly before speaking up, "Need a piss?" Naruto just nodded his head before running into a few bushes to do his business. After a while, Naruto came out from the bushes before shouting like he usually do, "Man! So much came out! Shouldn't drank so much orange juice at one go though." Eevee was able to scold him when Sakura just light her fist into flames, surprising Eevee, Naruto and Sasuke.

The flame quickly cover her entire left arm, taking shape into a beast's claw, she ran inwards Naruto , "_**Fire Dragon's Claw!" **_It hit Naruto and sent him flying backwards and makes him hit the tree behind him. "Alright, where's Naruto, the _real _one." The fake Naruto stuttered as he tried to speak up but Sasuke beat him to it, "Naruto's shuriken holster is on the right since he's right handed but yours is on the left." After that Sakura ran towards the fake Naruto with both fist in flames, the fake released the transformation and ran towards Eevee and Sasuke. The Uchiha prodigy jumped up and do some quick hand seals, doing his family Jutsu, "_**Mythical Fire Flower No Jutsu!" **_He shot fireballs from his mouth and aimed it at the Mist shinobi, who are able to dodge them. When he tried to escape or find another opening, he saw Sakura catching some of the fireballs and made them bigger then before and shot them at the mist shinobi.

The enemy shinobi was hurt badly at his left arm, he quickly escape after he saw both Sakura and Sasuke coming towards him. Sasuke grunted while Sakura growled and whispered, "Shit, he escaped." They went back to find Eevee freeing Naruto from the tight ropes, after a while of recovering from the sudden attack, they sat down at another location and decided to make a code word only they knew.

"A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the emeny is tired and ill prepared." Naruto kept quiet as he sweat dropped at the long code word while Sakura sighed and Eevee yipped in agreement. Naruto whined, "Is this code word really need to be this long?" Sakrua just shrugged while Eevee repeated the code word to Naruto and make him try to remember the code word. Sasuke just stood up and said, "I'll hold the scroll for and you-" "Ouch!" Sasuke and the others look over at Naruto and saw the other cheek, got a sudden scratch. Sakura's eyes widen at the wound and yelled, "Get cover! More enemies!" Before they could move, a strong wind stopped them from moving, the pink haired shinobi sense a strong Jutsu coming in their direction and thought, '_Shit! My dragon sense tells me that something's coming.' _

She glanced at Eevee who yelled at her via telepathy, '_Sakura! You're a Dragon Slayer of all the elements in the whole Universe! Use it! Don't be afraid to be rejected! ' _Sakura just gulped and quickly stomp her leg on the ground and thought, '_**Earth Dragon's Dome!' **_ The earth around them quickly covers Team 7 in a shape of a small dome and shields them from the strong wind element Jutsu. After a while Sasuke and Naruto open their eyes and saw the earth dome protecting them, they face Sakura and Eevee, in nature form, healing their injuries. "Hey, you guys okay?" Naruto just nodded while Sasuke grunted softly, Sakura took the grunting as a yes. She slowly releases the so call 'Jutsu' and they saw the trees with lots of cuts and scratches on them. '_And that proves my theory.' _Sakura thought as she look around and saw the mysterious grass nin that returned the kunai that scratched Naruto's cheek.

The mysterious grass nin took out their scroll and said, "You want my Earth scroll since you guys have the Heaven scroll?" Naruto and Eevee was about to yell at the grass nin but the mysterious shinobi slowly ate her team scroll and that caused both Naruto and Eevee to shivered behind Sasuke and Sakura. Before they could move a snake suddenly came out from the ground and took Naruto with it's teeth, Sakura look up and gritted her teeth, "Naruto!"

Eevee growled as he jumped and grab hold of the snake's huge scale with his tiny claws. He look down and shouted, "Don't worry Sak! I'll get Naruto and kill this stupid fat snake! Take care of that bastard who ate our one way ticket to the tower and make sure that Sasuke doesn't do anything nasty!" Sasuke just grunted and glare at the mysterious grass nin while Sakura just sighed in relieve before glaring at their strong yet creepy enemy.

"Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scroll… Shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 16~ ! YES! ON WITH THE OTHER STORIES!**


End file.
